La coloc'
by Hawkeye59
Summary: Lorsque Rebecca annonce à Riza qu'elle quitte leur coloc' pour aller vivre avec son copain, Riza doit apprendre à vivre avec un nouveau coloc'
1. Un nouveau Coloc'

**La coloc'**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Un nouveau coloc'.**

Deux jours plus tôt…

_ Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre… rouspéta Riza en s'asseyant sur le gros pouf du salon.

Sa meilleure amie de longue date, avec qui elle était en coloc' depuis la fin de leurs études, venait de la mettre sur le fait accompli, elle partait vivre chez son copain… La laissant seule.

_ Mais enfin Riz', tu sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que je pars, que je ne tiens plus à toi, souffla sa meilleure amie en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai déjà 25 ans, ça fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble avec Jean, c'est normal qu'on ait envie d'aller plus loin et de vivre ensemble. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, je savais très bien que ce jour finirait par arriver Reb', mais bon, je ne pensais pas que tu quitterais notre coloc' aussi rapidement…. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir toute seule… Soupira-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

_ Trouves une autre coloc', suggéra cette dernière en osant les épaules.

_ Je n'aurais jamais la même complicité avec une autre fille… Soupira Riza pour la seconde fois.

_ Et bien trouve UN coloc' dans ce cas ! S'exclama son amie tout en se levant pour se remettre à faire ses cartons.

_ T'es pas sérieuse !? S'étonna la blonde incrédule.

Riza n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Rebecca pouvait imaginer une seule seconde sa meilleure amie vivre avec un homme !? Surtout depuis sa dernière liaison…

_ Bien sûr que si ! Poursuivit la brune en levant son nez de son carton pour regarder sa coloc'.

A travers son regard plus que sérieux, Riza comprit que sa meilleure amie ne plaisantait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête pour qu'elle ait ce genre d'idée ?

_ Depuis ma rupture avec John, je redoute fortement le nouveau contact avec le sexe opposé…. Tu le sais très bien… Pesta Riza, pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée de vivre avec un homme.

_ Justement vivre avec un mec sans sortir avec lui devrait te faire du bien ! ça te décoincera peut-être de cette idée dans laquelle l'autre abruti t'a plongé. Argumenta la brune face à la réticence de la blonde.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Tempêta-t-elle en retour.

_ Allez Riz' ! S'exaspéra Rebecca. En plus j'ai déjà sélectionné le mec idéal !

Alors la… Riza fut tellement étonnée par la remarque de sa coloc' qu'elle faillit en tomber de son pouf. D'où est-ce qu'elle a cru qu'elle pouvait « sélectionner » son nouveau coloc' ?

_ Quoi !? Non mais en fait tu manigance ton coup en douce toi ! S'énerva la blonde.

_ Mais non, c'est Jean qui m'a donné l'idée ! se défendit la brune face à l'agressivité naissante de Riza. Un de ses potes vient d'arriver en ville pour son travail et il recherche un logement, du coup comme on savait tous les deux que ma chambre à la coloc' allait se libérer, Jean lui a proposé.

_ Dis-moi que c'est une blague Reb'… Supplia Riza.

_ Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Riz' ! S'excusa Rebecca.

_ Pff… Pesta-t-elle. Et laisse-moi deviner… Le gars à accepter ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Et toi tu laisserais un étranger vivre avec moi comme ça… Siffla Riza entre ses dents.

Elle n'était pas du tout contente de cet arrangement qu'avaient comploté Reb' et Jean derrière son dos… Et ce gars… Comment pouvait-il accepter cette coloc' sans même venir se présenter !? Non, Riza n'était vraiment pas contente…

_ Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, j'ai rencontré le gars et je l'ai questionné. Je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie vivre avec n'importe qui, persista Rebecca devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux filles restèrent là à se défier du regard, et comme d'habitude, Riza plia la première devant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pourra jamais la changer…

_ Et ta conclusion ça donne quoi ? Céda-t-elle finalement.

_ Ça donne que j'ai accepté qu''il prenne ma place à la coloc'. Répondit Rebecca tout à coup tout excitée. D'ailleurs tu vas le rencontrer toi aussi, on s'est donné rendez-vous cet après-midi, il viendra visiter l'appartement.

Aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme soupira au souvenir de cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Rebecca deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait toujours le don de l'exaspérer en se mêlant de sa vie privée et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle venait d'emménager avec son copain, elle avait fait en sorte de lui trouver un coloc' qui avait réussi « l'examen d'entrer » …

Une tasse à café dans la main, Riza se dirigea vers le pouf qu'elle appréciait tant. Rebecca ayant emménagé dans l'appartement de son copain, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de récupérer les meubles de leurs coloc', bien qu'elle aussi adorait le pouf en question, Rebecca l'avait finalement laissé à Riza. Heureusement pour elle. C'était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus à l'aise, et avec l'arrivé de son nouveau coloc', elle allait en avoir besoin de son pouf.

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté la proposition de sa meilleure amie ? Bien qu'elle eût rencontré le jeune homme en question, et qu'elle avait pu elle-même constater que c'était un garçon très charmant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter son arrivée. Un certain malaise ne la quitté plus depuis la veille. Les souvenirs de sa dernière relation refaisant surfacent...

_ Allez du nerf Riza, ce n'est pas John et en plus ce n'est pas ton petit ami mais ton coloc'. Dit-elle à voix haute comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Sa meilleure amie avait plié définitivement bagage hier en fin de journée et son nouveau coloc' devait arriver dans la matinée. Elle avait donc passé sa première et dernière nuit seule. A partir de ce soir, un homme dormira dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, dans la chambre où il y a encore deux jours, c'était sa meilleure amie qui y dormait…

Riza ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à cette pensée et sortie son portable de sa poche. Ce dernier venait de se mettre à vibrer.

C'était un appel de son coloc', avec qui, ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro lors de leur première rencontre deux jours plus tôt. Se disant que ce serait plus utile de pouvoir joindre l'autre en cas de soucis.

_ Allo, Dit Riza en décrochant.

Elle tenta d'être le plus clair possible, ne laissant pas paraître son trouble.

_ Bonjour Riza, C'est Roy, entendit-elle de l'autre côté du fil.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour se tutoyer et s'appeler par leur prénom dès le début afin d'éviter certain malaise. Après tout ils allaient vivre ensemble alors, autant se parler comme de bon ami dès le départ.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu étais à l'appart' ? Poursuivit-il. Je suis en bas de la rue, et j'aimerais rentrer dans le parking privé, mais je n'ai pas le bip pour ouvrir le portail, Rebecca m'a dit qu'elle l'avait laissé à l'appart en partant hier soir.

Effectivement, depuis son pouf Riza pouvait apercevoir le dit « bip ».

_ Ah d'accord, pas de soucis, je suis là, je viens t'ouvrir. Répondit-elle.

_ Merci, à tout de suite, ajouta Roy.

_ A tout de suite, répéta-t-elle en raccrochant.

Riza soupira et quitta le confort de son pouf. Elle enfila ses baskets à la va-vite et récupéra le bip du portail électrique avant de quitter l'appartement.

Elle descendit l'escalier à moitié en courant et sortie dans la rue. Elle fut surprise par la fraicheur du matin et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû enfiler une veste.

Elle se rendit néanmoins devant le portail ou était stationné son nouveau coloc'. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement tandis qu'elle actionné l'ouverture du portail. Elle le laissa se garer tranquillement à sa place de parking qui hier encore était celle de Rebecca et l'attendit dans le hall de l'immeuble, ou il faisait un peu plus chaud.

_ Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, s'excusa Roy une fois qu'il l'eu rejoint dans le hall.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier, tu veux un coup de main pour monter tes affaires ? Se proposa-t-elle le voyant porter ses affaires.

_ Non, ne t'embêtes pas, la remercia-t-elle. Je vais me débrouiller, je n'ai pas beaucoup de carton vu que ton amie a laissé son mobilier et que je suis arrivé ici avec le moins de bagage possible.

_ D'accord, pas de soucis, tu veux peut-être un café ? J'étais en train de boire un quand tu m'as appelé.

_ Ce ne sera pas de refus. Dit-il tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans ce qui serait désormais « leur » appartement.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. J'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire sur mon couple préféré mais dans un contexte beaucoup plus moderne. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et... Désolé si certaines fautes d'orthographe persiste ! Bonne soirée. Sei**_


	2. Dispute

**Chapitre 2** **: Dispute.**

Ça fait aujourd'hui un mois que Riza vit en colocation avec Roy. Les premiers jours furent difficiles pour elle car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son intimité avec un corps étranger autre que Rebecca. Mais elle apprit finalement à apprivoiser Roy. Ils avaient établi une espèce d'organisation dans leur routine de vie afin de faciliter la vie de chacun ainsi que leur cohabitation.

Se levant beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle pour aller travailler, Roy passait donc à la salle de bain le premier. En général il en sortait quand Riza se levait, ce qui lui allait à merveille car elle n'aimait pas devoir attendre que la salle de bain se libère pour aller se doucher. Concernant les tâches ménagères, lui n'étant pas un grand expert du coup de balai, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, surtout que Roy partait le matin de bonne heure pour ne rentrer la plupart du temps que très tard dans la soirée. Pour faire court, il n'était là que le weekend et elle n'allait certainement pas attendre le weekend pour qu'il fasse sa part du ménage alors qu'elle, elle rentrait tous les jours du boulot vers dix-sept heures. D'ailleurs, mine de rien, elle aimait quand son coloc' rentrait aussi tard, ça lui permettait d'avoir un moment d'intimité dans la journée.

Même si en réalité, Riza découvrit assez rapidement que Roy n'était en rien envahissant. La semaine il travaillait et en général le weekend il sortait avec ses amis. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent, au point qu'au bout d'un mois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de son coloc à part ce qui vient d'être énuméré précédemment. D'ailleurs, ils eurent leur première dispute environ à cette période-là, lorsque Roy lui avait demandé, le weekend précédent, si ça ne lui posait pas de problème qu'il ramène une fille pour la nuit. Sur le coup elle avait été surprise, mais avait accepté, ce disant qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et qu'il avait le droit d'avoir une copine si cette dernière ne s'imposait pas trop à la coloc'. Oui, car leurs chambres respectives son côte à côte et il est facile de deviner ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre d'à côté quand un couple y est... Riza avait donc passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans son pouf avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre des bruits qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre.

Du lendemain lorsque Riza s'était réveillée, la fille en question était déjà partie et la vie reprit son cours normal dans la coloc', jusqu'au weekend suivant...

Oui car le problème, c'est que le weekend d'après, Roy est rentré à la coloc' avec une autre fille et a recommencé le même scénario que le weekend précédent... Dans la normale, comme si c'était une petite routine régulière. Et ça, ça à légèrement énervé sa blondinette de coloc qui n'a pas apprécié de voir son appart' se transformer en « love hôtel ».

_ Je te signale que je t'ai demandé si ça ne te dérangeait pas si je ramenais une fille la semaine dernière et tu m'as répondu que non ! Se justifia Roy face à la fureur de Riza.  
_ Non mais je rêve... S'emporta Riza face à cette réplique. Quand j'ai accepté je m'attendais à « UNE » fille comme tu dis... Genre ta petite amie ! Une fille que j'aurais rencontré régulièrement... Pas à...

Riza était tellement énervée qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire le comportement de son colocataire.

_ A quoi !? Poursuivit Roy s'emportant également. A ce que je vive ma vie !? Je suis majeur et vacciné et en prime, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma copine, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.  
_ Pardon !? S'écria Riza à son tour. Aucun compte à me rendre !? Je te signale que même si je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ta copine, on vit ensemble ! Et ce que tu fais, est un manque de respect envers moi !  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi je te manque de respect... Faut sortir de ta bulle mademoiselle sainte nitouche... Répliqua Roy sèchement. Ca ne te va pas de rester enfermer derrière tes bouquins, tu devrais sortir et rencontrer quelques mecs qui t'apprendrais à te décoincer un peu et à passer de bon moments ! Poursuivit-il sur sa lancé.  
_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de prendre son sac à main et de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Roy tapa du poing sur la table, furieux, tentant de calmer sa colère.

Riza, quant à elle, était partie se réfugier chez sa meilleure amie pour se plaindre du coloc qu'elle lui avait imposé... En effet, elle se demandait si Rebecca connaissait vraiment le garçon qu'elle lui avait « choisi » comme coloc... Parce que si ce dernier continuait à prendre l'appartement pour un moulin, elle n'allait pas le supporter bien longtemps... Surtout après l'insulte qu'il avait osé lui sortir du matin. Comment osait-il l'insulter de Sainte Nitouche !?

_ Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon Riza, tenta de lui expliquer Jean après qu'il eut écouté les lamentations de la blonde. Il est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais connu de relations stables et sérieuses et je crois même qu'il préfère plutôt enchainer les histoires sans lendemain, mais en tout cas, je sais que c'est un ami respectueux et tu peux avoir confiance en lui en tant qu'ami.  
_ Je peux comprendre ton dégout ma Riz', renchérit Reb' à sa suite. Mais bon, Roy est majeur et vacciné tu ne peux pas lui interdire de vivre sa vie comme il lui semble, au pire, demande lui de ne pas ramener trop de fille à l'appart et d'essayer d'aller plutôt chez elle.

Rebecca souri à Riza en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante, elle la trouvait déjà bien assez énervée pour lui proposer du café. Cette dernière soupira, sa meilleure amie prenait le parti de son coloc'... Elle se retrouvait seule contre tous... Alors que dans l'histoire c'était elle la victime !

_ Vous avez sans doute raison... bafouilla-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre de tout façon ? Rebecca et Jean ne feront que lui trouver des excuses et elle se sentirait tout simplement minable... D'ailleurs le mot lui convenait plutôt bien, elle s'était enfuit comme une lâche lorsque Roy l'avait insulté... Elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque et avait donc pris la poudre d'escampette... Mais en même temps, après le savon qu'il lui a passé...

_ Je suis minable... Poursuivit-elle après un temps, son regard perdu au fond de sa tasse de thé.  
_ Riza, tu es une grande fille, tu ne vas pas venir pleurer dans mes jupons à chaque fois que tu te disputeras avec quelqu'un tout de même, s'exaspéra Rebecca. Je veux bien que je sois ta meilleure amie, mais il y a des limites. Je suis là pour soigner tes peines de cœurs et t'écouter quand ça va mal, mais il faut que tu apprennes à gérer toute seule tes disputes.

Riza se sentit encore plus minable fasse à la remarque de sa meilleure amie...

_ Tu y vas quand même un peu fort Reb', tenta Jean.  
_ Non, elle a raison, le coupa Riza. J'ai agis stupidement, je vais rentrer à la coloc' et tenter de m'expliquer calmement avec Roy.  
_ Je préfère entendre ça, souri Rebecca.

Après avoir terminé son thé et poursuivit sa discussion avec son amie, Riza décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Le trajet du retour lui parut interminable, une boule s'était nouée dans sa gorge, elle redoutait sa confrontation avec Roy, surtout qu'elle était partie sans rien dire...

Lorsqu'elle rentra, l'appartement était calme, au début, Riza pensa qu'il était vide, elle fut surprise de retrouver Roy dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un sandwich.

_ Je suis désolée  
_ Je suis désolé, dirent-ils à l'unisson lorsque Riza entra dans la cuisine.

Ils rirent un instant de leur remarque simultanée. C'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de coincer, s'excusa Roy en s'arrêtant dans la préparation de son sandwich.  
_ Et moi je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter en retour... Ni m'enfuir à la première remarque. C'était très puéril de ma part. Poursuivit Riza en rougissant et en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets du bar, en face de Roy.  
_ Oh, je ne t'en veux pas, je l'avais bien cherché.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Lui derrière le comptoir devant son sandwich inachevé et elle, en face, mal à l'aise devant le regard de son colocataire.

_ On oublie tout et on repart de zéro ? réagit soudainement Riza, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.  
_ ça me va, et si jamais ça te dérange, j'essayerais de ne plus trop ramener de fille à l'appart'. Dit-il en lui souriant.  
_ Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

Riza souri timidement et quitte finalement la cuisine pour aller se réfugier dans son pouf. Son cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite, quelque chose ne va pas. Roy, avec son sourire, a produit en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer. Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle tout à coup aussi gênée d'être en sa présence ?

_ Oh mon dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il est beau, Chuchote-elle pour elle-même.

Cette révélation ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses pour elle... Elle risque d'en souffrir à force... Comment va finir cette colocation !?...

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plait toujours. Encore désolée pour les fautes persistantes... Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver courant janvier. En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne soirée. Sei.**_


	3. Soirée improvisée

**Chapitre 3 : Soirée improvisée.**

Après cette dispute et réconciliation, la vie à la coloc' reprit tranquillement son cours pour nos deux jeunes gens. Suite à cette dispute, la complicité entre les deux coloc' se renforça, surtout les sentiments de Riza pour Roy.

Ils prirent l'habitude de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Ils avaient décidé de programmer ces moments au moins une soirée par semaine. Une soirée au cours de laquelle ils faisaient quelque chose ensemble car, en temps normal, Riza se plongeait dans un bouquin au fin fond de son pouf et Roy s'enfermé très rapidement dans sa chambre après le diner.

Ils avaient décidé d'apprendre à se connaître en faisant des activités ensemble comme regarder un film, ou sortir au cinéma, aller au fastfood, au théâtre, ou encore passer la soirée avec Rebecca et Jean. Grâce à cela, Riza se rapprochait beaucoup de Roy et, petit à petit, elle recommençait à reprendre goût au contact avec le sexe masculin, elle acceptait de plus en plus de prendre un verre avec certains de ses collègues du sexe opposés, alors qu'avant, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait.

Le problème ce n'est pas qu'elle sortait de plus en plus souvent boire un verre avec des garçons, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entretenir une relation plus intime avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux car ses pensées s'étaient concentrées et fermées autour d'une seule personne... Son coloc' ! Oui... après plus de six mois de passé en colocation avec Roy, elle s'était éprise de lui... Désormais, elle en était certaine. Malheureusement pour elle, lui n'avait aucune vue sur elle, ses habitudes du début n'avaient jamais changé et il continuait de découcher quasiment tous les samedis soir pour aller dormir... où ? Elle ne préférait même pas le savoir. Le problème, c'est que du coup, elle se sentait blessée et trompée chaque fois qu'il découchait... Alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire puisqu'ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux pour le bon équilibre de leur colocation...

En plus, Roy étant amis avec Rebecca, elle n'osait même pas avouer ses sentiments naissant à sa meilleure amie de peur qu'il ne l'apprenne par Jean et décide de mettre un terme à leur coloc. Bref, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge et pour ne pas arranger les choses, aujourd'hui on était samedi, une fois de plus Roy allait certainement découcher tandis qu'elle passerait la soirée à broyer du noir au fin fond de son pouf, jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

_ Riza, tu es là ?

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Roy s'approcher d'elle. Comme d'habitude, elle était installée confortablement dans son pouf, un bouquin à la main. Bouquin duquel elle lisait la même ligne depuis dix minutes... Mais est-il nécessaire de le préciser ?

_ Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la blonde en relevant le nez de son livre, ou plutôt de ses pensées.  
Riza en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule, elle indiquait près de vingt heures, la blonde était étonnée de voir que Roy n'était toujours pas parti, d'habitude il partait toujours vers dix-huit heures trente.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé faisant face au pouf.

_ N... non... Pourquoi ? Répondit Riza un peu sceptique.

Jamais, jusqu'à présent, Roy ne s'était soucié de la façon dont elle occupait ses soirées du samedi. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il lui posait la question ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de quitter l'appartement pour la soirée pour qu'il passe la soirée tranquille avec une fille !? Après tout ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus amené de filles ici, il pourrait très bien tenter le coup...

A cette pensée, le cœur de la blonde se serra.

_ Ah super alors, S'exclama Roy, coupant Riza de ses pensées. J'ai deux places pour la nocturne de la grande foire, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais y venir avec moi.  
_ On n'est pourtant pas vendredi, tu peux y aller avec qui tu veux.

Riza se gifla intérieurement, Roy lui proposait de sortir avec lui et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à répondre... Bon certes, c'est une invitation dans un parc d'attraction, pas un diner au chandelle... Mais quand même. Et s'il décidait de prendre sa remarque au pied de la lettre ?

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que le vendredi soir ou l'on aurait le droit de faire des trucs ensemble...

Heureusement pour elle, Roy semblait insister pour y aller avec elle.

_ Je ne sais pas... ça a toujours était comme ça. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec l'une des filles que tu vois le samedi soir ?

Riza se gifla pour la seconde fois... Roy insiste pour y aller avec elle, alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de le repousser ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à provoquer ? Elle-même ne le sait pas.

_ Parce qu'en général, les attractions à sensation ce n'est pas leur délire... Soupira-t-il en se grattant le sommet du crâne, gêné.

D'ailleurs pourquoi semble-t-il gêné ? Est-ce le fait d'aborder le sujet de ses « conquêtes » d'un soir ?  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est le mien ? Répondit Riza sur la défensif.

Si ses conquêtes n'avaient pas pour « délire » les attractions à sensation. Pourquoi se serait son délire à elle ? La prenait-il pour un garçon manqué ou quelque chose de différent d'une « femme » ?

_ J'ai vu les photos de ta dernière sortie dans un parc d'attraction avec Rebecca l'an dernier et en vue de celle-ci j'ai pu en déduire que c'était plus ton délire à toi qu'à elles, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur face au regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait la blonde.  
_ Tu marques un point... Soupira Riza découverte.  
_ Alors, partante ? Retenta Roy pour la seconde fois.  
_ Si tu insistes... Céda Riza finalement, elle n'avait plus de raison de refuser. Tu me laisses au moins le temps de me changer ? Je ne vais pas y aller en pyjama non plus.  
_ Pas de soucis, mais fait vite je ne veux pas rater l'ouverture de la nocturne.

Riza se leva en vitesse de son pouf et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se préparer, son cœur battait la chamade, ce n'était pourtant pas un rendez-vous galant, rien de ça, juste une soirée entre coloc', la deuxième sur une même semaine. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, car Roy avait encore envie de passer du temps avec elle, et rien que cela suffisait à lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça voulait dire que cette nuit il dormirait dans sa chambre, seul, et non pas chez une de ses filles qu'il fréquente au détour d'une nuit.

_ Tu es prête Riza ? Cria Roy derrière la porte de sa chambre, on va finir par être en retard.

Riza paniqua, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Elle désirait se mettre en valeur... Certes, c'était totalement ridicule et inutile... Mais elle avait envie de se sentir « jolie » à ses côtés ce soir. Mais en même temps, la fraicheur du printemps l'obligeait à opter pour quelque chose de chaud et en général ce qui était chaud, était loin d'être sexy... Riza soupira et enfila finalement un jean, un sweat et ses converses. La tenue qu'elle portait généralement pour être à l'aise dans les parcs d'attraction. Tant pis pour la coquetterie... Après tout, Roy trouverait peut-être suspicieux le fait qu'elle décide d'être soudainement « sexy ».

_ Je suis prête, dit-elle en sortant finalement de sa chambre.  
_ Super, allons-y alors. Renchérit Roy en enfilant sa veste.

Le trajet jusqu'à la foire se fit en silence, seul l'autoradio comblé le vide qui les entourait. Riza se sentait toute timide et toute gênée, pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait des soirées du vendredi soir, elle adorait ses moments intimes passées avec lui... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, on est samedi... Pourquoi avait-il décidé de sortir entre coloc un jour seulement après leur dernière soirée ? Est-ce tout simplement une coïncidence ou alors il y a autre chose là-dessous ? Bref, Riza ne savait plus quoi penser et à cause de cela, elle ne trouvait rien à dire à son coloc'. Heureusement pour elle la tension disparu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la foire.

Riza fut heureuse de cette soirée, elle ne savait pas que Roy était aussi fane d'elle d'attraction à sensation. Encore une facette qu'elle apprenait à connaître et qui la rendait encore plus accro à lui. Bref, elle s'éclaté comme une petite folle et regrettait presque que Rebecca ne soit pas là avec elle pour profiter de cette soirée, pour le coup, elle avait oublié toute son gène envers Roy, elle s'éclaté avec son coloc' et passé une soirée inoubliable. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une rencontre qui aller la perturber un peu...

Alors qu'ils s'étaient posé devant un stand pour manger une glace, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'un des supérieurs de Riza. Le choc ne fut pas seulement de tomber sur lui, mais d'apprendre que Roy et son supérieur se connaissait et pour cause... ils travaillaient ensemble ! Ça faisait six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Riza ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Roy faisait partie de l'un de ses « supérieurs » ...

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Lui demanda Roy une fois monsieur Smith, qu'elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Jack, parti.  
_ Tu le savais ? Bouda-t-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle file d'attente pour une nouvelle attraction.  
_ Je savais quoi ? La questionna Roy. Qu'on travaillait dans la même boite ? Oui, évidemment. Pas toi, peut-être ?  
_ Non ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu travaillais dans ma boite ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! S'écria-t-elle encore sous le choc.  
_ Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de travail jusqu'à présent... Tu m'as juste demandé ce que je faisais comme job, tu n'es jamais rentré dans les détails... Répondit Roy en haussant les épaules comme-ci tout cela n'était pas grave.  
_ Mais quand même, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Poursuit la blonde, attendant plus d'explication.  
_ Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Pour ne pas que tu te sentes avantagée de vivre avec un supérieur ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question... Et comme tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet avec moi. Je me suis dit que c'était sans importance.  
_ Comment aurais-je pu t'en parler... J'ignorais que tu travaillais dans ma boite... Et je ne me suis jamais sentie avantagée... Et en plus... même si je l'avais su avant, tu ne pourrais rien faire sur mon travail, ce n'est pas de ton domaine, C'est Monsieur Smith mon superviseur.  
_ Effectivement, mais tu oublies que je m'entends plutôt bien avec Jack ! Se vanta Roy, un sourire moqueur flottant sur les lèvres.  
_ Ce sont des menaces ? Riposta Riza en lançant un regard de défi à son coloc'.  
_ Mais non, rigola le brun, calme toi ! Je plaisantais. Je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi de savoir qu'on travaillait dans la même boite, ça ne va rien changer tu sais.  
_ Je sais... Mais quand même...

Riza n'en revenait toujours pas... C'était incroyable de vivre avec un collègue de boulot sans même s'en rendre compte... Bon il est vrai que sa boite est assez grande et qu'elle ne connaît pas l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers, mais de là à vivre avec l'un d'eux et de ne pas le savoir... Et pire encore... Ce n'est pas un simple collègue... Roy est l'un de ses supérieurs... Il pourrait lui donner des ordres... Comment voulait-il qu'elle prenne les choses calmement...

_ Mais j'y pense, pourquoi on ne sait jamais croiser au boulot ? Poursuivit Riza, qui n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.  
_ Oh, ça, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi... Répliqua Roy dans un sourire narquois. Car pour ma part, je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ! En général en pleine conversation avec Stan.  
_ Tu connais Stan !?

Bah là, ça lui en bouchait un coin... Manquerait plus qu'il lui annonce que Stan est lui aussi l'un de ses amis...

_ Non, je sais juste qu'il s'appelle comme ça. D'ailleurs il semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi, tu devrais lui laisser une chance le pauvre, ricana-t-il, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était au courant.  
_ Comment ça le pauvre ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis... Bougonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Si seulement il savait que c'était pour lui et non pour Stan que son cœur battait... Rien que de penser à cela, elle se mit à rougir. Roy ricana de plus belle, pensant que Riza rougissait en pensant à son collègue. Si seulement il savait... Heureusement pour Riza, il ne put poursuivre sa moquerie car leur tour arriva pour l'attraction.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille, tout pareil que s'il avait passé une soirée du vendredi soir, sauf qu'aujourd'hui on est samedi et ça, c'est quelque chose que Riza n'oubliera jamais. D'ailleurs, est-ce le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une soirée du vendredi ? En tout cas, Riza se sentit pousser des ailes ce soir. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur soirée, elle sentie le courage monter en elle. Un courage qui lui permis de faire le premier vers Roy. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il répondrait à cette approche, mais...

_ Riza, arrête, lâcha-t-il en la repoussant, mal à l'aise.  
_ Pourquoi ? Dit-elle un peu perdue mais surtout, profondément blessée.

Elle avait eu tellement de mal à faire le premier pas, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Roy la rejette aussi violemment...

_ Riza... Soupira Roy. On s'était mis d'accord dès le début qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous pour le bien de la coloc'... Poursuivit-il en colère.  
_ Mais... Mais c'était il y a plus de six mois... Tenta d'argumenter Riza. Notre relation a beaucoup évolué depuis.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'admettre vaincu, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé... Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

_ C'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda Roy surpris.  
_ Pas toi ? Plaida la blonde.

Un silence se fit entre eux... Riza regardait Roy droit dans les yeux. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle était sûr qu'elle avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et pas seulement venant de sa part. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper, elle ne lui était pas indifférente ! Alors pourquoi la repoussait-il ?

_ Pour moi on est devenu de bons amis... Répondit Finalement Roy. C'est tout. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement...

Riza ne répondit pas. C'est comme si quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Se serait-elle imaginée tout cela ?

_ Tu sais, ta pote Rebecca a sans doute raison, poursuivit-il. Il serait tant que tu te trouves un mec.  
_ J'en avais trouvé un... Mais il ne veut pas de moi apparemment... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le regard désormais fixé sur ses pieds.  
_ C'est facile d'aller chercher son coloc'... Ajouta Roy qui avait entendu sa remarque.  
Oui, il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas été cherché loin... dans la chambre à côté de la sienne... Mais après tout... Ce n'est pas sa tête qui l'a mené là, mais son cœur, pouvait-il comprendre ça ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mes sentiments se sont tournée vers toi, s'exclama Riza en plongeant son regard implorant vers lui.  
_ Si tu sortais un peu plus souvent avec d'autres gars tu changerais vite d'avis. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à offrir des fleurs et du chocolat...  
_ J'ai essayé... Mentit-elle. Et puis je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime les fleurs et les chocolats...

Certes, elle buvait un verre avec ses collègues de temps en temps, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé d'aller plus loin avec l'un d'eux. Car pour elle, aucun d'eux ne valaient Roy. Et puis franchement, les fleurs et le chocolat... C'était le dernier de ses désirs. Elle se qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était de revivre des soirées comme elle venait de vivre.

_ Pas assez apparemment... Pourquoi tu n'as jamais accepté l'un des rendez-vous de Stan !?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de Stan !? Pourquoi maintenant... C'est certainement la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir en ce moment... ça fait des mois qu'il lui fait des avances... Bien avant qu'elle ne soit en coloc' avec Roy. Mais il ne l'avait jamais intéressé... Encore moins depuis que Roy était entré dans sa vie.

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Répliqua Riza sur un ton de défi.  
_ Alors il faudra mettre un terme à notre coloc' ! S'exclama Roy sur le même ton.

Riza déchanta... Sa pire crainte allait peut-être prendre vie...

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? Déglutit-elle mal à l'aise... Les larmes menaçant de déferler sur ses joues.  
_ Désolé Riza, mais je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec toi si je sais que tu m'espionne et jalouse toutes les filles que je fréquenterais... Je voudrais avoir confiance en toi en tant qu'amie. Et pas autrement !  
_ Oui je comprends... Bredouilla-t-elle, retenant ses larmes...

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant lui...

_ Je vais me coucher. Conclut Roy, mettant un terme à la conversation. On en reparlera. Bonne nuit.

Une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans sa chambre, Riza se laissa tomber à genou et libéra les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe aussi mal ?

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **J'espère que le troisième chapitre vous plait toujours. En plus, il est plus long que les deux premiers. Encore désolée pour les fautes persistantes... A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre. Bonne soirée. Sei.**_


	4. Stan

**Chapitre 4 : Stan.**

Riza était anéantie... Non seulement elle s'était prise un râteau monumental, mais comme elle le redoutait, si elle continuait à courir après Roy, il allait quitter leur coloc...

Le dimanche, lorsque Riza se leva, elle constata que Roy n'était plus là. L'angoisse l'a envahi jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le message qu'il lui avait laissé dans la cuisine pour dire qu'il serait absent toute la journée et qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée. Elle savait très bien qu'il était parti à cause d'elle... Au moins disait-il qu'il allait rentrer du soir... Elle s'attendait presque à le voir partir dès aujourd'hui... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette en question... Elle commençait seulement à reprendre goût au contact du sexe opposé, si Roy quittait la coloc', elle ne saurait dire si elle parviendrait à nouveau à refaire confiance...

Alors, pour le bien de leur colocation, elle décida d'abandonner et de faire comme Roy et Rebecca ne cessaient de lui répéter... sortir avec des mecs. A contrecœur, elle décida de se rapprocher plus qu'elle ne le désirait, de l'un des garçons de sa boite. Stan. Comme il a été dit précédemment, ce dernier en pince pour elle depuis un bout de temps. Il ne cesse jamais de la draguer ouvertement et de lui faire des avances. Il tient absolument à l'inviter à diner, jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais accepté ses avances, le repoussant sans cesse gentiment, et lui revenant toujours à la charge. Mais du lundi qui suivit cette soirée avec Roy, c'est Riza qui décida d'aller vers Stan, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

_ Bonjour, Stan, tu vas bien ? Demanda Riza en venant s'asseoir à son bureau alors qu'il était en train de boire son café.

Ce dernier, choqué de voir Riza s'asseoir sur son bureau, avala son café de travers. Ce geste fit rougir légèrement Riza. Elle ne se savait pas si audacieuse et se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû simplement attendre que Stan revienne vers elle au lieu d'aller directement et ouvertement à sa rencontre.

_ Salut Riza, dit-il en toussotant. Ça va bien merci et toi ?  
_ Oui, merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Riza ne savait plus très bien si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire et Stan, lui, ne comprenait pas trop bien ce qu'il se passait, était-il en train de rêver ?

Puis Roy apparu dans le champ de vision de Riza, il était en pleine conversation avec son superviseur. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aujourd'hui, elle remarque enfin sa présence ? Etait-ce un défi du destin ? En tout cas, cela suffit à redonner confiance à Riza qui replongea son regard vers Stan.

_ Dis-moi Stan, je voulais savoir... Commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots pour annoncer la suite.  
_ Oui ? l'invite-il à poursuivre.  
_ Et bien... Comment dire... Tu... Tu te souviens l'autre jour quand... quand... Tu m'as proposé de...

Décidément c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée de venir lui parler directement... Stan devait la prendre pour une idiote à bégayer ainsi comme une ado.

_ Où veux-tu en venir Riza ? Le questionna Stan, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle avançait.  
_ Je me demandais si ça t'intéressait toujours ? Lâcha d'un coup Riza, en rougissant de plus belle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire !? Et Roy qui continuait de jeter des regards vers elle, tout en continuant à parler avec Monsieur Smith.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'intéresserait toujours ? L'invita à poursuivre son collègue, voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas claire sur ses intentions.  
_ Eh bien... tu sais bien... Tes... Tes invitations... Pour diner... Ensemble... Toi... Et... Moi...  
Ça y est... Elle l'avait dit... Mon dieu, mais quelle bêtise était-elle en train de faire ?  
_ Tu veux dire que tu serais prête à accepter mon invitation ? Mais tu m'as clairement dit que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Stan scruta le regard de Riza, incompréhensive. Même si un diner avec Riza l'enchantait grandement, il restait suspicieux car il savait très bien que Riza n'était pas intéressée par lui. Il continuait ses avances juste pour la forme et pour la taquiner. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était elle qui venait ouvertement lui faire des avances ? Que s'était-il passé dans la petite tête blonde de Riza pour qu'elle vienne à lui ?

_ Oui je sais... mais on m'a clairement dit que... Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi et que je... refusais d'avancer dans la vie et que je... N'arriverais jamais à rien... Du coup ça m'a fait réagir... et... je me suis dit qu'au final... je ne faisais que me gâcher la vie... À toujours me refuser à tout... Fini par lâcher Riza avec beaucoup de difficulté, trop stressé parce qu'elle venait de dire...

Elle se disait qu'en se justifiant ainsi, car après tout c'était la vérité, Stan comprendrait un peu sa position et déciderait peut-être de lui venir en aide ?

_ Il faudrait que je pense à remercier la personne qui t'a dit ça alors ! Souri Stan, heureux de comprendre enfin pourquoi Riza réagissait enfin.

Il attrapa la main de Riza, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi... Murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main, soudainement intimidée par cette proximité.  
_ Je ne me moque pas de toi Riza ! Murmura Stan en retour. Samedi soir ça te va ?  
_ C'est parfait ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers Roy, mais elle constata que ce dernier était parti. Elle continua à parler quelques instants avec Stan puis retourna à son poste.

Le reste de la semaine passa trop vite à son goût. Riza était complètement intimidée par cette soirée qui l'attendait avec Stan au point que Roy remarqua le trouble qui l'habitait lors de leur soirée entre coloc' du vendredi soir, oui car malgré ce qui c'était passé le weekend précédent, Roy avait tenu à poursuivre leur soirée coloc' pour justement mettre en application la confiance que Roy cherchait à avoir en Riza. Du coup, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de regarder un film dans le salon, il remarqua que Riza n'était pas du tout concentrée sur le film qui était pourtant son préféré.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose à ton boulot cette semaine ? Dit-il, faisant celui qui n'était pas au courant que Riza était aller voir Stan.  
_ Pardon ? Sursauta la blonde perdue dans ses pensées.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'était blottie dans son pouf pour regarder son film favori, tandis que Roy s'était installé sur le canapé d'à côté.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, du coup je me pose la question, poursuit ce dernier, scrutant les réactions de Riza du coin de l'œil.  
_ Ah... Bafouilla la blonde, ne sachant trop quoi répondre...

Elle regarda l'écran de télévision sans le voir, son esprit connecté sur Stan... Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée de sortir avec lui... mais si elle ne le faisait pas... Roy quitterait la coloc' et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas... Que faire...

_ Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu veux en parler ? Tente-il à nouveau...  
_ Non ! Répondit Riza un peu trop sèchement.  
_ Ok... Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Riza sentit qu'elle avait vexé Roy. Le silence reprit, mais une tension naissante pesait autour des deux jeunes gens. Riza ne le supportait pas...

_ j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir... Lâche-t-elle soudainement.

Elle n'osait pas regarder Roy dans les yeux, elle ne saurait même pas dire s'il la regardait ou pas d'ailleurs. Lui faire cet aveu la soulageait d'un certain côté... Car peut-être resterait-il pour de bon grâce à cela. Mais d'un autre côté... Arriverait-elle à oublier Roy ? Arriverait-elle à construire quelque chose avec Stan ? En avait-elle simplement envie ? tant de question sans réponse...

_ C'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ? Lui demanda Roy au bout d'un temps.  
_ O... Oui... Bredouilla-t-elle, Je ne sais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée de dire oui... Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Elle osa jeter un œil vers son coloc' et le vit sourire... C'était un sourire en coin assez discret et qui ne dura qu'un instant. Elle ne saurait dire s'il avait entendu sa dernière remarque.

_ Arrête de dramatiser Riza. Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé à sortir de ta bulle ! Et puis au pire si ça se passe mal et bien tu le repousse gentiment et c'est fini.

Tout semblait si simple avec Roy... Elle commençait à comprendre comment il arrivait à fréquenter autant de fille sans s'attacher à elle... D'ailleurs, est-il attaché à elle en tant que coloc' ? Ou pourrait-il changer de coloc' sans aucun remord ?

Riza eu un pincement au cœur à cette pensée... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit si pessimiste, Roy était toujours là. Même après l'incident du weekend dernier.

_ Oui... Mais on travaille dans la même boite... On se croise tous les jours... Imagine le malaise...

Riza failli paniquer en disant cela, c'est en le disant à haute voix qu'elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait faite... Elle travaillait avec Stan ! Il se voyait sans cesse au boulot ! Si cette soirée venait à mal se terminer... Comment serait la vie au boulot après ça ? Elle ne pourrait plus regarder Stan dans les yeux... Pourquoi avait-elle choisi la simplicité en se tournant vers Stan ? Elle aurait mieux fait de sortir avec un parfaite inconnu... Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple !

Mais en même temps... Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à se lancer pour Stan... Aurait-elle réussi avec un parfait inconnu ? Décidemment cette histoire était bien trop compliquée à son goût...

_ Si tu t'arrêtes à ça tu n'avanceras jamais... Lui fit remarquer Roy.  
_ Je sais...

Riza se sentit encore plus intimidée maintenant que Roy s'y mettait pour la pousser dans les bras de son collègue... Elle qui ne souhaitait que de finir dans ses bras à lui... Malheureusement la vie n'est pas un jeu facile... Et on n'obtient jamais ce que l'on veut...

Le lendemain soir arriva finalement, Riza était postée depuis une heure déjà devant le miroir de sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi mettre... Dans moins d'une demi-heure Stan allait frapper à la porte de l'appartement et elle n'était même pas prête... Elle qui n'a jamais été du genre à passer trois heures devant un miroir pour se faire belle... C'était une première ! Mais voilà, le dilemme c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas tout donner... Elle avait accepté ce diner pour montrer qu'elle était capable d'avancer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle devrait se la jouer « sexy » devant son collègue, mais d'un autre coté y aller en jean et tee-shirt était un peu trop décontracté à son gout...

Finalement, elle opta pour un jean slim foncé qu'elle porterait avec de petit escarpin noir, et un beau tee-shirt beige assez sexy possédant un beau décoté mais pas trop vulgaire. Elle avait complété sa tenue neutre en détachant ses cheveux. Rebecca lui disait toujours qu'elle était à tomber lorsqu'elle laissait ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules, alors s'il y avait bien un soir où il fallait qu'elle les laisse détacher c'était bien celui-là. Elle finalisa sa tenue en mettant pendentif autour de son cou et des bracelets autour de ses poignet qui s'entrechoquaient avec des petits tintements lorsqu'elle les bougeait. Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle était enfin prête, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était déjà l'heure. Stan était arrivé.

Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa chambre, Roy avait déjà ouvert au jeune homme. Il discutait tranquillement devant la porte d'entrée lorsque Riza fit son apparition. Elle resta un instant bouche bée devant son collègue qui n'avait pas du tout la même allure en dehors du boulot, elle arrivait même à la trouver sexy, pour ne pas dire ! Stan était vêtu d'un jean qui mettait ses fesses musclées en valeur, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait... Voilà qu'elle relooker les fesses de son collègue... Il portait également une chemise blanche avec les bordure en noir dont il avait laissé les boutons du haut ouvert découvrant la naissance de son torse. Pour le reste, il était comme elle le voyait au boulot.

_ Waouh, tu es magnifique Riza ! Complimenta Stan lorsqu'il l'aperçu.  
_ Merci, dit-elle en rougissant, tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant des deux garçons.

Roy est resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Riza. Mais cette dernière n'y fit pas attention. Elle était bien trop surprise par Stan. Le voir en dehors du travail était très perturbant. Peut-être qu'au final la soirée ne se passerait pas aussi mal que ça.

_ Si tu es prête on va pouvoir se mettre en route alors. Dit-il en tendant son bras à sa cavalière qui accepta l'offre. Monsieur Mustang, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de rencontrer le coloc' de Riza. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ajouta-t-il pour Roy en lui tendant la main pour la serrer.  
_ Pour moi de même, répondit ce dernier en tendant la sienne également. Bonne soirée à vous.  
_ Merci, bonne soirée.

Et ils quittèrent l'appartement, laissant Roy seul. Riza ne lui ayant adressé aucun regard.

Stan emmena Riza dans un petit restaurant pas trop romantique mais plus élégant qu'un snack. Elle en fut soulagée car il avait refusé de lui dire où il allait l'emmener et elle avait eu peur qu'il l'emmène dans un restaurant beaucoup trop romantique.

La soirée se passa beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée, ils parlèrent beaucoup du boulot, mais également de leur enfance respective. Elle apprit à mieux connaître son collègue et se rendit compte que c'était vraiment un chic type. Riza était à l'aise, et en oublia tous les doutes qui l'avaient poursuivi au cours de la semaine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de son collègue. Il savait la mettre à l'aise et n'était pas si envahissant qu'il n'en paraissait au boulot.

Puis vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Cette étape angoissa un peu Riza, elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, d'un autre côté, la soirée se déroulait tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la conclure aussi vite, mais de l'autre... Comment la soirée allait-elle se terminer ?

Riza décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ses questions et choisie de poursuivre la soirée avec son collègue. Elle proposa donc à Stan de venir boire un café à l'appart' en lui assurant que son coloc' n'était pas présent, qu'il était sorti de son coté, et qu'ainsi ils pourraient être un peu seul. Ce dernier accepta l'offre avec plaisir.

Après cette proposition Riza s'angoissa à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le samedi soir souvent Roy découchait... Elle avait invité son collègue pour continuer leur discussion devant une tasse de café fumante, tout simplement... Mais Roy absent... ça voulait dire qu'elle avait l'appart' pour elle... Pour la nuit... Elle chassa les idées farfelues qui lui venait en tête, Stan n'était pas au courant de ce détail et du coup il ne s'éterniserait pas si elle ne lui disait rien.

Elle était tellement stressée quelle n'arrivait même pas à trouver le trou de la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, Stan à ses côtés se mit à rire lorsqu'il aperçut le trouble de sa collègue.

_ Eh bien, c'est toi-même qui me propose de venir chez toi et tu paniques comme si j'allais me jeter sur toi. Calme toi Riza, je ne couche jamais au premier rendez-vous.

Riza vira au cramoisi face à la plaisanterie de son collègue. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son coloc qui à lui ça ne semblait poser aucun problème de coucher dès le premier rendez-vous, d'ailleurs en général il n'y avait jamais de second rendez-vous avec lui.

Riza se gifla mentalement pour oser penser à son coloc' alors qu'elle était en compagnie de son collègue.

_ Je plaisantais Riza, ajouta Stan en voyant que Riza ne répondait, je disais ça pour te détendre tu es complétement tendue.  
_ Désolée... je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois depuis ma rupture avec mon ex que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec un homme et je reste un peu méfiante... Ce n'est pas contre toi.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas toujours facile de sauter le pas après une rupture douloureuse.  
_ Non, effectivement.

Riza invita son collègue à s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'affairait à préparer du café. Alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine pour préparer tout cela, elle entendit Stan lui parlait depuis le salon.

_ ça fait longtemps que vous êtes séparé avec ton ex ?  
_ Deux ans à peu près, juste avant que je n'entre dans la boite.

Riza se remémora cet épisode et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli depuis. L'année qui suivit fut assez bouleversante... Surtout que Rebecca est sorti avec Jean au moment de sa rupture... ça avait été très dur pour elle au début... Mais depuis que Roy était entré dans sa vie, tout avait commencé à redevenir plus joyeux.  
Ça y est... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pense à Roy...

_ Ah oui quand même, et vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Poursuivit Stan dans son interrogatoire.  
_ Cinq ans... C'était mon premier véritable petit ami... Répondit Riza sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Roy. Que faisait-il actuellement ? Avec qui était-il ? Vu l'heure... Il pouvait très bien être en train de faire quelque chose à laquelle elle ne préférait pas penser... Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui au lieu de profiter de l'instant présent avec Stan !?

_ Véritable ? Questionna Stan, sans comprendre.

Riza sortit de ses pensées à ce moment-là. Elle entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de café fumante et pu lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de son collègue.

_ Oui, avant cela ce n'était que des flirts d'adolescent, alors qu'avec lui c'était sérieux... Expliqua Riza. Il projetait même de se marier avec moi et d'avoir des enfants... Mais bon, ce n'était que des paroles, rien de plus... Soupirât-elle, chassant ses souvenirs de sa mémoire.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret ! Continua Stan qui semblait vouloir connaître toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

Mais Riza avait-elle vraiment envie de parler de tout ça ? Après tout, peut-être que ça la libèrerait d'un poids de se confier à quelqu'un ? Et puis au moins en attendant, elle ne penserait pas à Roy et à ce qu'il était peut-être en train de faire.

_ Il m'a trompé... En fait il me trompait depuis plusieurs années, je ne saurais même pas dire si ce n'était pas depuis le tout début... Le pire c'est que je connaissais la fille en question... Elle avait toujours eu des vues sur lui... Et lui apparemment, il y a succombé... Ils couchaient ensemble en cachette... A l'époque si je mettais mise en coloc avec Rebecca c'est parce qu'il me disait qu'on emménagerait ensemble quand on se marierait... En fait c'était juste pour rester seul à son appart' et que l'autre fille puisse y venir quand bon lui semblait...

Riza se stoppa un instant. C'était assez humiliant de se souvenir de ça au final. Avoir était mené en bateau aussi facilement... Et sans s'en rendre compte... Elle avait vraiment été stupide...

_ Quel fumier ! S'exclama Stan en colère. Désolé pour la grossièreté !  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, si tu crois que Reb' a été aussi polie... Souri Riza en se souvenant de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.  
_ Mais comment vous l'avez su ? Questionna Stan, qui semblait ne pas en avoir entendu assez.  
_ Elle est tombée enceinte... Répondit froidement Riza.  
_ Sérieux !?  
_ Oui... Apparemment John voulait la quitter... Car il m'aimait vraiment et voulait vraiment se marier avec moi. C'est ce qu'il lui aurait dit... Et elle, elle l'aurait mal prise et du coup aurait fait en sorte de tomber enceinte pour qu'il l'assume.

Etait-ce la vérité ? En tout cas, c'est ce que John avait raconté lorsqu'il avait essayé de se justifier après que l'autre dinde soit venue sonner à la porte de l'appart pour lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, de son fiancé ! Heureusement que ce jour-là Rebecca était là ! Parce qu'apprendre que ton fiancé te trompe avec une fille que tu considérais presque comme une sœur et qu'en plus elle t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte... ça fait dur à digérer...

_ Il l'a fait ? Demanda Stan voyant que Riza ne poursuivait pas.  
_ Non... Car il voulait rester avec moi... Sauf que moi quand j'ai appris tout ça je ne l'ai pas supporté et je n'ai pas su lui pardonner... Répondit Riza en buvant une gorgée de café, le regard plongé dans le vide.  
_ Tu m'étonnes, c'est normal ! C'est un peu gros à digérer quand même...  
_ Oui, enfin bref voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus la mère et l'enfant, et lui non plus, je n'ai jamais cherché à avoir de nouvelle. J'ai voulu repartir de zéro, sauf que depuis je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux hommes...

Bizarrement, se confier ainsi à Stan, lui permit de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent, réussi à énoncer le pourquoi elle se refusait à avancer. Au début de sa rupture c'était compréhensible... On ne sort pas d'une relation de cinq ans sans séquelle. Mais au bout de deux ans, il était peut-être temps de tourner la page...

_ Pourtant tu vis avec un homme comme coloc depuis le départ de ta meilleure amie, lui fit remarquer Stan.

Roy... Et voilà... A peine s'est-elle avouée pour de bon qu'elle avait tourné la page sur John que son coloc' revenait hanter ses pensées...

_ Oui, c'était l'idée de Rebecca. Elle m'a dit qu'en m'habituant à la présence d'un homme, peut être j'arriverais à reprendre goût à la vie avec un homme.  
_ Et c'est le cas ? Murmura Stan, comme un supplice.

Riza, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas décroché son regard du fond de sa tasse, remuant ses idées noires à travers son café, leva le regard vers son collègue, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il la dévorait des yeux, lui faisant comprendre à travers son regard qu'il l'a trouvé désirable. Cela la déstabilisa un peu.

_ C'est-à-dire que Roy est très différent de ce qu'était John... Commença Riza en tentant de penser à son coloc'. Il ne trompe pas sa copine, en fait il n'en a pas... Il préfère enchaîner les aventures sans lendemain... Avoua Riza avec un pincement au cœur...

Ce n'est pas facile de se dire que le gars qui te plait préfère enfiler les aventures d'un soir avec d'autres filles que toi...

_ Oui, je vois le genre, murmura Stan à nouveau... Et il n'a jamais rien tenté envers toi ?

Riza sentit comme une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son collègue et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire moqueur, plutôt un sourire ironique... Alors que Riza aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas... Stan, lui, n'espérait qu'une chose. Qu'il n'y ait rien entre elle et son coloc' pour qu'il puisse avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Et pour le coup, il avait vraiment tout gagné...

_ Oh non, on s'était mis d'accord dès le début sur ce sujet pour le bon fonctionnement de notre colocation. Bref, ça t'embête si on change de sujet ?

Riza n'avait pas envie de se remémorer tout cela... C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle... Que ce soit de parler de John ou de Roy...

_ Non pas du tout. Désolé...

Ils changèrent définitivement de sujet et Stan raconta à Riza les déboires de ses premières relations amoureuses qui firent rire beaucoup la blonde.

Riza était bien, assise sur le canapé, ses genoux repliés contre elle, son bras appuyé sur le dossier du canapé maintenait sa tête, elle observait son collègue. Stan avait à peu près la même position mais en mode miroir. Ils se faisaient face et se regardaient depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire. Leurs visages étaient assez près l'un de l'autre. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent s'en même s'en apercevoir, Riza ne saurait dire si c'était Stan qui faisait le premier pas, ou bien elle, ou bien les deux en même temps. Elle était transportée par la magie du moment. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, à cet instant, même Roy avait disparu de son esprit, il n'y avait que le regard de Stan posait sur elle. Puis, elle sentit les lèvres de son collègue se poser sur les siennes...

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plait toujours. Bon j'avou, j'y suis allé un peu fort sur la coupure du chapitre, mais c'est pour mettre un peu de piquant ! Encore désolée pour les fautes persistantes... A bientôt pour la suite ! (comme vous avez pu la constater je poste environ un chapitre par mois ! du coup, à dans un mois !) Bonne soirée. Sei.**_


	5. Révélation

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation.**

... Puis, elle sentit les lèvres de son collègue se poser sur les siennes.

A partir de ce moment, tout se bouscula dans l'esprit de Riza. C'était le premier baiser qu'elle échangeait avec un garçon depuis sa rupture. Elle en avait presque oublié cette sensation si agréable, comment avait-elle fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans revivre ce moment aussi magique et intense ? Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps, des frissons de désir refoulés depuis tant de mois.

Stan força le barrage de ses lèvres pour venir à la rencontre de sa langue, Elle tenta d'y résister, savourant le contact de sa langue contre ses lèvres, mais le désir d'en vouloir toujours plus fut le plus fort et elle céda. C'est ainsi que démarra une danse endiablée entre leur langue respective. Riza se délectait de ce pur moment de bonheur. Elle était sur un petit nuage, elle ne pensait plus à rien, juste à l'instant présent, savourant à fond ce nouveau contact avec son collègue.

Mais Stan en voulait toujours plus. Tandis que l'une de ses mains s'était blottie au creux de la nuque de Riza pour accentuer leur baiser, l'autre s'aventura en dessous du haut qu'elle portait. La blonde pouvait sentir les caresses de son collègue sur sa peau. Il avait les mains froides, ce qui lui provoquait encore plus de frissons. Sa main caressait son ventre doucement, montant petit à petit vers sa poitrine. Elle le laissa faire et sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre, provoquant quelques soupirs de sa part à travers leur baiser. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sensation. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle avait envie de continuer, d'aller plus loin, mais en aurait-elle l'audace ?

Riza décida que Stan n'était pas le seul à avoir le droit d'en profiter et glissa à son tour ses mains à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Elle resta tout de même très prude et se contenta dans un premier temps de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Puis, prenant à chaque nouveau geste un peu plus d'audace, elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de son collègue pour aller lui mordiller l'oreille. Ce dernier poussa à son tour un soupir de désir et n'y tenant plus il agrippa Riza pour l'allonger sous lui sur le canapé.

_ Riza, susurra-t-il à son oreille. J'ai envie de toi.

Effectivement, Riza pouvait très bien sentir le désir de son collègue plaqué contre sa jambe, elle rougit comme une ado, intimidée par se contact intime qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis des lustres. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin elle aussi. Maintenant qu'elle avait réveillé se désir charnelle en elle, elle en voulait toujours plus.

_ Stan... Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

La soirée se serait certainement terminée dans sa chambre si la porte d'entrée n'avait pas claqué assez bruyamment à cet instant précis...

Le couple sursauta, perdu dans leurs caresses, ils n'avaient pas entendu Roy rentrer. Et ce dernier, à sa tête, ne semblait pas du tout ravi de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils se séparèrent rouge de honte d'avoir été surpris ainsi comme deux adolescents. Roy avait claqué la porte un peu trop brusquement pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Riza souffla, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et les joues complètement rouges. Elle était tout essoufflée et il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Que faisait Roy ici ? Lui qui découchait toujours le samedi soir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Mal à l'aise, Stan se leva et annonça à Riza qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de rentrer. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres en lui disant qu'il avait passé une superbe soirée et qu'ils se reverraient au boulot du lundi. Cette dernière ne bougea pas du canapé toujours surprise, et regarda son collègue saluer Roy avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une fois Stan parti, Roy s'approcha enfin de Riza et s'installa sur le canapé d'une place qui faisait face à celui sur lequel Riza était toujours installée. Son regard était dur et fermé, elle était encore plus perdue pour le coup. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard à la fois triste et profondément haineux ? Sa soirée s'était-elle mal passée ? Peut-être que la fille avec qui il devait passer la soirée l'avait planté et que du coup, ça l'avait enragé de voir qu'elle, au contraire, passait du bon temps...

_ Tu rentres déjà ? Finit-elle par dire, alors que Roy restait silencieux à la fixer.

Elle n'aimait pas ce silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement depuis le départ de Stan. Roy avait le droit d'être en rage d'avoir passé une sale soirée, mais était-ce une raison pour lui gâcher ça soirée à elle !? Dire qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire oui à Stan... Mon dieu, mais qu'avait-elle fait !? Peut-être qu'au final Roy était rentré à temps ! Car, émoustillée par ce baiser, sur l'instant, l'idée avait été pure joie, mais en réalité ce n'était que pure folie... Elle se serait rabaissée aux mêmes actes que Roy... Une aventure d'un soir... Ce n'était pas du tout son genre... Elle aurait passé de nombreuses semaines à regretter son geste... Et ne parlons même pas de la tension qu'il y aurait eu entre elle et Stan ... Là il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser un peu fort prononcé... Il y aura de la gêne les prochains jours, puis se sera vite oublié.

_ Oui, répond Roy après un instant de silence. Je m'inquiétais pour toi mais je vois qu'au final j'ai interrompu quelque chose d'intéressant, ajoute-il d'un ton sec.

Riza resta sans voix... Il avait écourté sa soirée volontairement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Alors là, elle avait raté un train parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

_ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclame Riza qui comptait bien avoir quelques petites explications.

Elle fixa Roy en quête d'indice. Ce dernier avait toujours son regard rageur et froid. Son attitude lui donnait froid dans le dos.

_ Vu comment tu étais angoissée à l'idée de cette sortie avec ton collègue, j'ai préféré rentré pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Riza déglutit, il est vrai qu'elle s'était plainte la veille d'être angoissée par cette soirée, mais de là à imaginer que Roy s'inquièterait autant pour elle et viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles... dans d'autres circonstance cette situation l'aurait enchanté et touché profondément de savoir que Roy s'inquiétait pour elle et prenait de ses nouvelles... mais aujourd'hui comment devait-elle le prendre ? La situation avait énormément changé en une semaine... elle avait décidé de faire des efforts pour oublier Roy... mais si ce dernier commencer à prendre soin d'elle de cette manière, elle n'y arriverait jamais...

_ Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'écourter ta soirée pour moi... Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter face à la colère de son coloc', colère qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas et elle lui fit remarquer. Et puis même si tu es rentrée pour cette raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ! Tu devrais être ravi que j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit toi-même qu'il fallait que je sortes et que je profite ?  
_ Si... Répliqua-t-il directement et beaucoup trop sèchement.

Ce ton si froid, si orageux... Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de son coloc'... Ne dites pas qu'il serait... Non... ! C'est impossible !

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es jaloux... Énonça Riza, plus pour elle-même que pour Roy.

Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles... sa pensée avait été plus rapide que sa raison... Roy lui lança un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang... Alors comme ça, il était vraiment jaloux ! A ce constat, Riza oublia un instant de respirer... Mais pourquoi est-il jaloux ? Ce n'était pas lui-même qui lui avait dit de sortir avec un garçon ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Mais pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle ne pensait qu'à Roy, lui l'ignorait ? Pourquoi maintenant que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer entre elle et Stan, il réagissait enfin !? Mais pourquoi bon dieu !? Riza était perdue, totalement perdue... Si c'était une blague, c'était vraiment de très mauvais goût...

_ Je suis perdue là... Poursuivit la blonde au bout d'un long silence. Il faudrait que tu m'expliques... Quand je t'avoue mes sentiments tu me repousses en me rappelant notre « deal » concernant le bienêtre de la coloc', tu me pousses à me trouver un autre mec que toi et maintenant que c'est le cas tu n'es pas content... Pourquoi !?

Riza avait dit cette phrase à peu sèchement. Elle était complètement perdue et à la fois énervée par cette situation... A quoi jouait-il ? C'était quoi le but de l'histoire ? Il l'avait fait souffrir en la repoussant... Il l'avait poussé à sortir avec un gars... Maintenant il faisait en sorte d'interrompre sa soirée et lui avouait qu'il était jaloux... mais c'était quoi son problème à la fin !?

_ Parce que...

Quoi !? C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ? Non mais là Riza ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il devait lui fournir des explications. C'était mal la connaître...

_ Oh ! Joli l'argument ! Répliqua Riza, à son tour en colère. Tu pourrais développer ?!

Elle lança un regard noir que Roy lui rendit. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager sans rien dire. Riza allait devenir folle s'il ne s'expliquait pas rapidement.

_ Tu me plais ! Cracha Roy au bout d'un silence qui parut interminable. Voilà ! ça te va comme développement !  
_ Qu... Que... Quoi ? Dit-elle sans comprendre.

Alors là, si elle s'attendait à ça...

_ Depuis le début je te trouve attirante ! Poursuivit-il, sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, c'est comme s'il voulait vider son sac d'une traite... Je n'ai jamais rien tenté parce qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous pour le bon fonctionnement de notre coloc', puis je me disais que ce n'était pas plus mal parce que la coloc' n'aurait jamais fonctionné si on avait couché ensemble... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça fait plus de six mois qu'on vit ensemble et je commence à ne plus me contrôler... J'ai eu un mal fou à te repousser la semaine dernière quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments... Lors de nos soirées du vendredi soir je faisais déjà un effort surhumain pour ne pas te sauter dessus ! Mais samedi dernier, c'était encore pire ! Depuis quelques temps, je ne supporte plus cette situation ! Je n'arrive plus à voir d'autres filles ! A chaque fois que je suis avec elles, je pense à toi et ça me rend dingue ! Je m'étais dit quand te poussant à sortir avec un gars les choses se passeraient beaucoup mieux... Sauf que lorsque je vous ai surpris tous les deux sur le canapé en rentrant tout à l'heure j'ai vu rouge... j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer...

Riza resta sans voix... Elle devait être en train de rêver... Ce n'était pas possible autrement... Il y a cinq minutes elle était sur le point de coucher avec son collègue et voilà que maintenant Roy lui avouait ça ! Elle ne savait plus comment le prendre... Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout cela... Sinon son cerveau allait exploser... Elle avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle...

Riza se leva sans un mot et se dirigea tel un automate vers sa chambre, elle sentit une main se fermer sur son poignet l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et l'obligeant à se retourner.

_ Riza, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans rien dire, s'exclama Roy anxieux.

La colère avait disparu de sa voix, elle avait fait place à un stress qui troubla Riza.

_ Laisse-moi Roy ! Répliqua Riza en retirant sa main. Comment tu veux que je le prenne ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, les yeux inondés de larmes. Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-elle carrément.

Roy surpris par cette soudaine agressivité lâcha prise. Riza en profita pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et elle s'écroula sur son lit pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... Derrière la porte, elle put entendre Roy taper du poing contre le mur... Puis la porte d'entrée claquer.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Riza se réveilla il était déjà tard, très tard. Son réveil indiquait quinze heures. Une affreuse migraine l'affaiblissait. Que c'était-il passé ?

Petit à petit les évènements de la vieille refirent leur apparition... Sa soirée avec Stan, ses confidences sur John... Leur baiser... L'arrivée de Roy... Les révélations sur ses sentiments pour elle... Les larmes qu'elles avaient laissé couler jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement. Trop... C'était trop pour elle... Elle avait craqué...

Après cette nuit de sommeil peu réparatrice, Riza se sentait vide... Elle aperçut son visage à travers les miroirs de sa chambre... Elle s'était endormie tout habillée et maquillée... Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues suite à ses larmes... On aurait dit une affreuse sorcière.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête. Elle se trouvait vraiment stupide. Elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre une douche pour retirer toutes les traces de cette soirée.

En quittant sa chambre, Riza récupéra son portable qui était resté sur la table base du salon. Roy n'était pas encore réveillé, en tout cas il n'était pas là, était-il au moins rentré ? Elle se souvenait avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer... En tout cas, pour le moment, heureusement qu'il n'était pas présent, car elle ne se voyait pas l'affronter avec une tête pareille !

Elle avait un nouveau message non lu, il s'agissait de Stan.

« Bonjour Riza, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, je pense beaucoup à toi, j'ai passé une agréable soirée avec toi hier, à demain. Bises Stan »

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer... Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec Stan... Que ferait-elle demain en arrivant au boulot... Et si Stan essayait de l'embrasser ? Comment réagirait-il si elle le repoussait... Oui parce qu'elle le repousserait... c'est certain. Après les révélations de Roy, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était... Elle se sentait sale... C'est comme si elle s'était servi de Stan et avait abusé de sa gentillesse... C'était mal...

Riza soupira, chaque chose en son temps... Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Stan aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit tout simplement...

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche réparatrice. Pour être sûr de ne penser à rien, elle alluma une mini enceinte qu'elle connecta avec son portable et sélectionna des musiques entrainantes qui la fit se trémousser sous la douche. Elle avait besoin de se sentir bien, comme si c'était un dimanche comme les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'écouter des chansons tristes qui lui feraient broyer du noir. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle dansait sur le son entrainant de « Can't stop the feeling » *.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche rassasiée, Riza tomba nez à nez avec Roy dans le couloir et sa bonne humeur rechuta en beauté.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder.

_ Bonjour Riza, S'exclama finalement Roy, coupant le silence pesant. Bien dormi ?

Riza ne répondit pas, elle contempla Roy sans rien dire, elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Roy pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était encore bouleversée par ce qu'il lui avait confié. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ses yeux étaient creusés et cernés. A quelle heure était-il rentré ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Riza sentait qu'il empestait l'alcool... Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à discuter... Elle n'était pas encore prête...

_ Tu empestes l'alcool... répondit-elle écœurée en lui tournant le dos pour s'engager dans la cuisine.

Une fois Roy hors de sa vue, elle souffla. Son cœur s'était emballée et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. En entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer, lui indiquant que Roy était parti se doucher, elle parvint à reprendre contenance, elle avait encore quelques minutes de répit avant l'affrontement... Elle savait qu'elle y passerait tôt ou tard, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Elle était complètement chamboulée, voir même paniquée... Elle avait honte de s'être laissée aller avec Stan... Comment allait-elle arranger les choses avec lui ? Surtout après le message qu'il lui avait envoyé dans la matinée... Il avait pris chacun de ses gestes très au sérieux... Elle redoutait encore plus l'affrontement avec Stan qu'avec Roy... Roy... Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Elle était à la fois soulagée et très honteuse de s'être fait surprendre cette nuit... Soulagée car sinon peut-être aurait-elle fait l'irréparable avec Stan, et honteuse d'avoir été surprise.  
C'est sur ses dernières pensées que Riza se décida enfin à se remuer. Elle décida de commencer par se préparer un bon café fumant. Elle allait avoir besoin de concentration.

Une fois sa tasse fumante entre les mains, Riza s'installa dans son pouf. Elle n'avait pas faim et décida de sauter le petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs, vu l'heure, il était plutôt temps de prendre le goûter...

Riza venait tout juste de s'installer dans son pouf lorsque Roy sortit de la salle de bain. Elle l'observa se rendre dans la cuisine, sans bouger. Elle le revit apparaître deux minutes plus tard lui aussi avec une tasse fumante entre les mains. Mais au lieu de s'installer dans le canapé, il prit l'une des chaises autour de la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionna Riza alors qu'elle le voyait s'avancer vers elle avec la chance.

Roy ne répondit pas et s'installa de manière à faire face à Riza.

_ On ne va pas passer la journée à s'ignorer. Répondit-il une fois assis face à elle.

Elle l'observa tout en buvant son café. Ils y étaient, comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer ?

_ Je ne t'ignore pas... répondit-elle lentement.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Elle ne l'avait pas ignoré tout à l'heure, il avait voulu s'adresser à elle, et elle lui a fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas assez présentable pour lui parler de choses sérieuses. Elle ne se voyait pas lui adresser la parole avec son haleine alcoolisée de la veille... Mais bon à présent, elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour retarder ce moment.

_ Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, répliqua Roy. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle, et je savais que tu ne bougerais pas de là, du coup j'ai décidé de venir à toi.

Riza baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café. Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de son coloc', elle appréhendait ses paroles... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Riza avait fui dans sa chambre dès qu'elle avait pu, elle ne pouvait pas renouveler l'expérience, Roy ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer ainsi deux fois de suite... Hier, il avait dû sentir qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée, mais aujourd'hui, vu son regard, il avait vraiment envie de mettre un terme à cette situation.

Riza sentait sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que leur colocation prenait fin... Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, ils étaient pour ainsi dire, au pied du mur. Ça passe ou ça casse...

_ Riza, murmura Roy comme un supplice.

Riza leva les yeux vers Roy, il avait posé sa tasse de café sur la table basse et s'était agenouillé près d'elle pour lui faire face. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage tellement il était près. L'odeur d'alcool qu'elle avait senti tout à l'heure avait disparu, remplacé par l'odeur tiède du café qu'il venait de boire. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la détresse, la culpabilité, mais aussi le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_ Riza, répéta-t-il à nouveau, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... ça ne peut plus durer comme ça...

Tout en disant cela, il récupéra la tasse de café vide des mains de Riza pour la posé sur la table basse à côté de la sienne. Il en profita pour laisser sa main sur la sienne. Riza ne répondit toujours pas. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien. Son esprit était déconnecté, il n'avait pas réussi à suivre toutes les péripéties de la veille, il saturait et Riza aussi...

_ Je suis désolé Riza, poursuivit Roy devant le silence de la blonde. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Riza ne réagit toujours pas, c'est comme si elle était entrée en transe. Elle était complètement figée, hormis ses yeux qui s'étaient détournés du regard suppliant de Roy pour aller admirer le joli plancher du salon. Elle pouvait sentir son pouce caresser doucement le dos de sa main, ce qui lui provoqua quelques frissons... De désir ? Ou d'angoisse ?

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux Riza, poursuivit Roy dans son supplice.

Mais Riza ne bougeait toujours pas, alors, avec son autre main, Roy attrapa délicatement le menton de la blonde pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Leurs regards étaient tous les deux mêlés de peur, la peur de perdre l'autre, la peur d'être rejetée...

_ Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait, sinon je vais devenir fou ! La supplia-t-il une fois de plus.

Riza était troublée par son regard implorant.

_ Je... Je suis perdue... Avoua-t-elle finalement...

Roy, heureux de voir sa coloc' réagir enfin, sourit faiblement et glissa sa main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

_ Moi aussi tu sais, confessa-t-il à son tour dans un murmure tout en la fixant profondément.

Le contact des doigts de Roy sur sa peau ne lui procurait pas les mêmes sensations que les caresses de Stan quelques heures plus tôt. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder sans rien dire, Roy continuait de caresser la joue de Riza avec son pouce, et Riza le laissait faire. Au fond d'elle, elle savourait se contact. Jamais auparavant, Roy n'avait montré la moindre tendresse envers elle. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation et cela effrayait beaucoup la jeune femme, elle avait tellement peur de le perdre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, savourant le contact des mains de Roy sur sa peau, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Roy s'était peu à peu rapproché d'elle. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle tiède de sa bouche sur la sienne et avant même qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, elle sentit les lèvres de son coloc' se coller aux siennes. Surprise par ce geste, elle ne le repoussa pas pour autant et elle le laissa l'embrasser. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus violent et sensationnel que ceux qu'elle avait échangé la veille avec son collègue. Il faut dire que la tension entre eux n'était pas là même non plus. Le désir que chacun d'eux refoulait depuis tant de mois venait d'exploser. Les lèvres de Roy avaient à peine effleuré celle de Riza que déjà des papillons explosèrent dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Le baiser de Roy était beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Stan. Roy n'eut même pas besoin de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de sa langue, elle lui offrit dès le premier contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de docile, c'est comme s'ils cherchaient à exprimer à travers ce geste tout ce qu'ils s'étaient retenus d'avouer depuis plusieurs mois. C'était à la fois sauvage et passionnel. Elle sentit Roy se plaquer un peu plus contre elle, la faisant prisonnière de son corps contre le sien. La main qui tenait son poignet auparavant s'était aventuré à la découverte de son corps, se glissant tel une caresse sous son tee-shirt, comme la main de Stan la veille... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Roy fut plus audacieux. Là ou Stan s'était contenté de petites caresses sur le ventre de sa compagne, ainsi que de quelques frôlements furtifs de son soutien-gorge, Roy lui, alla directement dégrafer le dit soutien-gorge pour pouvoir caresser directement sa poitrine mise à nue et non pas se contenter d'une caresse par-dessus le soutient gorge. Il commença d'ailleurs à malaxer l'un de ses seins ce qui lui provoqua un petit soupir de désir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de désir. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était seule. Oui, beaucoup trop longtemps. Roy quitta les lèvres de sa blonde pour aller s'attaquer à sa gorge puis il descendit petit à petit dans son décolleté pour aller mordiller le second sein de Riza. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact, si Roy ne la maintenait pas aussi fermement, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol.

Roy se détacha d'elle simplement pour la prendre dans ses bras, Mal à l'aise sur le petit pouf une place, il la porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Riza ne répliqua pas et se laissa faire, elle savait que cette fois-ci, elle ne regretterait aucun des gestes qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Roy la déposa délicatement sur son lit et se positionna en califourchon au-dessus d'elle, lui retirant au passage son tee-shirt et reprit ses baisers et ses caresses là où il les avait interrompus. Riza quant à elle prit également un peu d'audace et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son coloc, faisant balader ses doigts le long de sa nuque, descendant ses paumes le long de son dos puis plantant ses ongles dans sa chair en poussant un gémissant de plaisir lorsque Roy intensifiait ses sucions sur son sein.

_ Riza, murmura Roy en reprenant son souffle. Il est encore tant de tout arrêter si tu veux.

Pour toute réponse Riza l'embrassa et commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse marche arrière, Roy souri à travers leur baiser et entrepris également de son coté, d'ôter le pantalon de sa coloc'. Une fois qu'elle fut nue sous lui, il contempla la beauté de son corps. Il l'a désiré de tout son être.

* _Can't stop the feeling de Justin Timberlake. J'écoute ça le matin pour me donner la pêche avant d'aller travailler ahah_.

* * *

 **A la base cette fic se terminait ainsi, mais... je vous réserve quelques surprises pour la suite ! à très vite et encore désolée pour les fautes persistantes.**


	6. Les déboires de Roy

**Chapitre 6 : Les déboires de Roy.**

 _Note : Petit retour en arrière dans la fic, traversons l'histoire du point de vue de Roy.  
_  
Roy passait une excellente soirée en compagnie de Riza, ça faisait des jours maintenant qu'il souhaitait passer plus de temps avec elle, mais il n'osait pas lui avouer... D'un, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, et de deux, en plus de cela, Rebecca lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de Riza sous peine de connaître le sens du mot « souffrance » jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et, en bon entendeur, il ne faut jamais prendre les paroles d'une fille à la légère...

Au début, il se souvient que tout cela l'avait fait rire. Puis quand il avait rencontré Riza, il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Rebecca l'avait mis en garde. Elle semblait tellement innocente, tellement mignonne, difficile de ne pas succomber à son charme.

Néanmoins, les premiers temps à la coloc' furent plutôt faciles, le fait qu'il couchait avec des filles pour ne pas penser à coucher avec elle y était pour beaucoup. Mais voilà, au fil des mois... Les choses se compliquèrent... Ses désirs se firent de plus en plus insistant... ça devenait de plus en plus dur de se contrôler...

Et là... Voilà que Riza tentait de l'embrasser... Ses lèvres eurent à peine le temps de l'effleurer qu'il reprit ses esprits.

_ Riza, arrête, lâcha-t-il en la repoussant, mal à l'aise.

Il l'avait arrêté à temps, si ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, il n'aurait pas su s'arrêter et aurait répondu à son baiser. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Riza décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête...

_ Pourquoi ? Dit-elle un peu perdue mais surtout, profondément blessée.  
_ Riza... Soupira Roy. On s'était mis d'accord dès le début qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous pour le bien de la coloc'... Poursuivit-il en colère.

Oui, pour garder le contrôle de ses pulsions il décida que la colère serait le seul moyen de garder le contrôle. C'était un peu lâche de sa part, mais la colère déstabilisa Riza et l'éloigna de lui.

_ Mais... Mais c'était il y a plus de six mois... Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter. Notre relation a beaucoup évolué depuis.

Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Ce détail n'allait pas arranger les choses... Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe. Ils avaient passé un marché et même deux pour sa part, un avec elle et l'autre avec sa meilleure amie, et il n'était pas homme à revenir sur ses promesses !

_ C'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda Roy un peu surpris.

Surpris oui, il l'était. Car il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Riza s'intéressait à lui... Il pensait même qu'il devait la dégouter, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction la deuxième fois qu'il avait ramené une fille. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle savait qu'il découchait le samedi soir pour coucher avec des filles. Il pensait que tout cela avait suffi à la dégouter de lui à vie. Il faut croire que non au final.

_ Pas toi ? Plaida la blonde.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait juré à Rebecca qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien envers Riza. Et il était un homme de parole...

_ Pour moi on est devenu de bons amis... Répondit finalement Roy. C'est tout. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement...

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Evidemment ça allait blesser Riza... Mais au moins il avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Il décida même d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Tu sais, ta pote Rebecca a sans doute raison, poursuivit-il. Il serait tant que tu te trouves un mec.

Il vit le visage de Riza se décomposer, bon, il était peut-être allé un peu loin, mais celui lui faciliterait les choses pour l'éloigner de lui, car si elle persistait à lui faire du rentre dedans, promesses ou pas promesses, il reste un homme qui la désire, il n'arrivera pas à se contrôler éternellement.

_ J'en avais trouvé un... Mais il ne veut pas de moi apparemment... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le regard désormais fixé sur ses pieds.  
_ C'est facile d'aller chercher son coloc'... Ajouta Roy qui avait entendu sa remarque.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mes sentiments se sont tournée vers toi, s'exclama Riza en plongeant son regard implorant vers lui.  
_ Si tu sortais un peu plus souvent avec d'autres gars tu changerais vite d'avis. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à offrir des fleurs et du chocolat...

« Allez Riza arrête de me provoquer, sinon je ne vais plus savoir me contrôler » s'exclama Roy à lui-même.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, il se sentait mal de la voir dans cet état. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ce n'était pas convenable.

_ J'ai essayé... Mentit-elle. Et puis je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime les fleurs et les chocolats...  
_ Pas assez apparemment... Pourquoi tu n'as jamais accepté l'un des rendez-vous de Stan !?  
_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Répliqua Riza sur un ton de défi.  
_ Alors il faudra mettre un terme à notre coloc' ! S'exclama Roy sur le même ton.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, mais il fallait faire réagir Riza. C'était mal... Il allait la faire souffrir, et lui aussi allez en souffrir... peut-être qu'au final le mieux serait vraiment qu'il quitte la coloc'... Mais là pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à cette solution...

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? Déglutit-elle mal à l'aise... Les larmes menaçant de déferler sur ses joues.  
_ Désolé Riza, mais je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec toi si je sais que tu m'espionnes et jalouses toutes les filles que je fréquente... Je voudrais avoir confiance en toi en tant qu'amie. Et pas autrement !  
_ Oui je comprends... Bredouilla-t-elle, retenant ses larmes...

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant lui...

_ Je vais me coucher. Conclut Roy, mettant un terme à la conversation. On en reparlera. Bonne nuit.

Une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre sa porte et soupira. Il pouvait entendre Riza pleurer depuis le salon, il se sentait idiot... pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé de la sorte ? Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait accepté ses avances et partagées ses sentiments... Pourquoi se sentait-il responsable de cette promesse faite à Rebecca. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés... En quoi Rebecca aurait-elle son mot à dire ?

Le lendemain Roy décida de fuir l'appartement pour la journée. Oui, il prenait le rôle du lâche en s'échappant, mais s'il passait la journée seul avec Riza, il avait peur des conséquences que cela aurait pu engendrer... Il décida de se rendre chez un de ses potes prétextant qu'il avait été mis à la porte par sa coloc' qui avait décidé de faire une journée fille à l'appart. Oui, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, au moins avec cette excuse son pote ne chercha pas à avoir de détails.

La semaine qui suivit fut tout aussi atroce pour Roy. Du lundi, alors qu'il discutait avec Jack, il aperçut Riza qui faisait du rentre dedans à Stan. Apparemment elle avait décidé de prendre au pied de la lettre les remarques qu'il lui avait fait deux jours plus tôt... Au fond de lui il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il la laisser continuer ses avances ou intervenir ? Il rageait intérieurement. Il voyait bien que Riza était gênée et qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même si c'était une bonne idée. Il espérait presqu'elle change d'avis et quitte le bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise, croisant les jambes. Oh mon Dieu, Roy devait arrêter de la regarder sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien...

_ Roy, tu m'écoutes au lieu de mater ta coloc', intervint Jack, en s'apercevant que son collègue était à mille lieux de là.

Roy sursauta et revint à la réalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne mâte pas ma coloc', s'esclaffa-t-il honteux de s'être ainsi fait surprendre.  
_ A d'autre, pouffa Jack, qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Fais gaffe, Stan est très épris d'elle, si tu le laisses faire, elle va t'échapper.  
_ Pfff, ça lui ferait que du bien de sortir un peu de ses bouquins ! S'exclama Roy, feignant l'indifférence quant à ses propres sentiments pour la jeune femme.

Roy décida de changer de sujet en prétextant qu'il était attendu pour un entretien avec l'un de ses collègues dans son département pour quitter la pièce. D'un, il ne supportait plus de voir Riza aussi proche et intime avec Stan. De deux, il ne supportait pas la familiarité avec laquelle Stan répondait au rentre dedans de Riza et de trois, si Jack continuait à lui parler de Riza et de Stan, plus rien ne le retiendrait d'aller en coller une à son collègue... ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire virer, et encore moins de faire une crise de jalousie devant Riza et l'ensemble de leurs collègues...

Roy parti se calmer dans les toilettes des hommes. Ce n'était pas son genre de perdre son sang-froid, mais depuis samedi, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Il arrivait dans une phase décisif... ça passe ou ça casse. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir comment ça aller se terminer...

Roy passa le reste de la semaine à ignorer Riza, et celle-ci entra dans la provocation en faisant pareille. Jusqu'au vendredi soir... Roy ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne plus organiser leur soirée coloc'. Il perdrait encore plus son sang-froid s'il ne pouvait pas profiter de la douce présence de sa coloc'. Du coup, il avait décidé de poursuivre ces soirées rien qu'à eux. Mais il sentait que Riza était ailleurs. Et cela l'agacer un peu. Il se doutait vers qui ses pensées étaient tournées et au fond de lui il était jaloux.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose à ton boulot cette semaine ? Dit-il, faisant celui qui n'était pas au courant que Riza était aller voir Stan.  
_ Pardon ? Sursauta la blonde perdue dans ses pensées.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'était blottie dans son pouf pour regarder son film favori, tandis que lui s'était installé sur le canapé d'à côté. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés, à défaut de se blottir contre lui... Et oui, il commençait vraiment à se faire des films sur une relation avec elle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, du coup je me pose la question, poursuit ce dernier, scrutant les réactions de Riza du coup de l'œil.  
_ Ah... Bafouilla la blonde, ne sachant trop quoi répondre...

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle regardait l'écran de télévision sans le voir. Il se doutait qu'elle pensait à Stan. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient échangés lundi dernier, bien que ce rapprochement soudain l'avait beaucoup affecté, mais il avait entendu dire dans la boite que Stan avait enfin réussi à avoir un rencard avec Riza, Jack n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier à ce sujet tout au long de la semaine. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à garder son sang-froid en y repensant...

_ Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu veux en parler ? Tente-il à nouveau...  
_ Non ! Répondis Riza un peu trop sèchement.  
_ Ok... Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Roy se senti vexé, jamais Riza ne lui avait parlé aussi sèchement... Une certaine tension s'installa entre eux suite à cette remarque. Roy avait du mal à contenir sa jalousie... Il commençait à regretter d'avoir rejeté Riza le week-end dernier, il avait l'impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux deux depuis cette soirée... Et cette mauvaise impression lui donnait l'image d'un Stan venant sauver Riza de se fossé. Merde alors, ce n'était pas à Stan de faire ça mais à lui... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait non de dieu !

_ j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir... Lâcha-t-elle finalement, faisant sursauter Roy dans ses pensées.

Voilà, elle avait craché le morceau. Alors c'était vrai. Elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Stan. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, puis il réalisa... Si Riza faisait ça, ce n'était pas pour l'oublier... Au contraire, il se souvint avoir dit qu'il quitterait la coloc' si elle continuait à courir après. Certes, il avait dit cela pour paraître plus crédible et garder ses distances, mais il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Riza, au contraire, avait pris ses paroles à la lettre. Elle devait vraiment tenir à lui pour sauter ce cap. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste à la coloc'. Cette soudaine pensée lui redonna espoir.

_ C'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ? Lui demanda Roy au bout d'un temps.  
_ O... Oui... Bredouilla-t-elle, Je ne sais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée de dire oui... Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Roy sourit pour lui-même. Il avait vu juste. Il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Riza aurait pu se poser des questions. Il savait désormais qu'elle faisait ça juste pour qu'il reste. Elle aurait préféré être avec lui plutôt qu'avec Stan. Mais Roy n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider, même après tout ça... Surtout depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui. L'équilibre de leur coloc' serait détruit s'il passé ce cap... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Malgré tous ses sentiments, il devait faire en sorte que Riza trouve quelqu'un de plus respectable que lui, elle valait mieux qu'un mec qui couche avec des tas de filles pour un soir et les jettent ensuite comme des vieilles chaussettes...

_ Arrête de dramatiser Riza, commença Roy à contre cœur. Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé à sortir de ta bulle ! Et puis au pire si ça se passe mal et bien tu le repousses gentiment et c'est fini.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui-même pour lui sortir cette réplique, mais il l'avait fait. Les dés étaient lancés. Désormais Riza avait toutes les cartes en main, à elle de décider ce qu'elle voudra en faire.

_ Oui... Mais on travaille dans la même boite... On se croise tous les jours... Imagine le malaise...  
_ Si tu t'arrêtes à ça tu n'avanceras jamais... Lui fit remarquer Roy.

En réalité, il disait ça en pensant à lui. Lui aussi elle le voyait tous les jours... Lui aussi travaillait dans sa boite... Pire même, il était son supérieur... Alors si leur couple devait mal se terminer, là il y aurait vraiment un malaise. Sortir avec son coloc' n'envisage rien de bon quand on y réfléchit... Mais malgré ça, Roy en gardait tout de même l'envie au fond de lui.

_ Je sais...

Riza avait-elle compris le sous-entendu de Roy à travers cette dernière remarque ? Il ne le saura sans doute jamais... En tout cas, le samedi soir arriva finalement.

Roy était posé dans le salon, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée, il s'était résolu à l'idée de voir une fille, même si Stacy lui avait tourné autour toute la semaine, il était trop concentré sur Riza et sa soirée avec Stan... Et puis à quoi bon essayer, ça faisait un mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir avec une fille sans avoir Riza au beau milieu de ses pensées... La dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec l'une de ses conquêtes, il avait imaginé qu'il faisait l'amour avec sa coloc'... ça l'avait complètement bouleversé. Depuis, il n'avait plus rien fait. Il avait comme un blocage psychologique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Riza... Pour le coup, il ne savait plus si la laisser sortir avec Stan était une bonne idée. Il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, ça devait être Stan. Riza n'étant pas encore sortie de sa chambre, Roy décida d'aller ouvrir, à contrecœur. Il se disait qu'il était peut-être encore temps de garder sa coloc' pour lui tout seul et d'envoyer promener ce faiseur de trouble.

_ Bonsoir, s'exclama un Stan un peu surpris de découvrir Roy, il s'attendait sans doute à voir Riza.  
_ Bonsoir, vous devez être Stan, Riza finit de se préparer. Prononça Roy tel un automate.

Il n'arrivait pas à le laisser entrer, d'ailleurs il se retenait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Riza. Que penserait-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle si Roy mettait Stan à la porte ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de jouer avec le feu. Il en avait fait déjà assez jusqu'à présent. Il devait laisser Riza choisir.

_ Merci, je peux l'attendre à l'intérieur ? Demanda Stan, voyant que Roy ne l'invitait pas à entrer.  
_ Bien sûr, répondit Roy toujours à contrecœur.

Ils restèrent à se regarder. Heureusement, ou malheureusement ? Riza apparu assez vite. Si elle avait tardé un peu plus, il aurait surement jeté ce gars à la rue et gardé Riza pour lui. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter son cœur et le faire. Il aurait dû assumer la réaction de Riza, certes, mais ça n'aurait été que pour le bien de leur couple.

_ Waouh, tu es magnifique Riza ! Complimenta Stan lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Roy se retourna vers sa coloc à cette remarque. Oui, elle était époustouflante. Jamais il n'avait vu Riza ainsi, elle ne se maquillait jamais et c'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce tee-shirt, elle n'était pas du genre à mettre des décolletés. Elle avait vraiment mis le paquet pour plaire à Stan.

_ Merci, dit-elle en rougissant, tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant des deux garçons.

Roy se sentit blessé, Riza matait son collègue sans aucun gène, devant lui et en prime en l'ignorant royalement... il eut un mal fou à se contrôler pour ne pas péter les plombs... Non seulement elle s'était mise en beauté pour plaire à Stan et en plus elle lui faisait du rentre dedans, devant lui et en l'ignorant totalement.

_ Si tu es prête on va pouvoir se mettre en route alors. Dit ce dernier en tendant son bras à sa cavalière qui accepta l'offre. Monsieur Mustang, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de rencontrer le coloc' de Riza. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ajouta-t-il pour Roy en lui tendant la main pour la serrer.  
_ Pour moi de même, répondit ce dernier en tendant la sienne également, il essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas lui exploser les phalanges. Bonne soirée à vous, ajoute-il en s'écœurant lui-même.  
_ Merci, bonne soirée.

Une fois le couple sorti, Roy s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche, mais quelle connerie avait-il fait... Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir, il aurait dû la garder pour lui, mais pourquoi était-il incapable de se mettre d'accord... Il faisait un pas en avant pour reculer de deux... S'il continuait ainsi, il allait vraiment perdre sa coloc' et il ne lui resterait que les yeux pour pleurer...

Roy resta affalé dans le canapé pendant au moins quinze minutes, peut-être même plus, il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là. En tout cas, au bout d'un certain temps il eut un déclic et se leva en sursaut. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de très important. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appart, il avait besoin de se changer les idées... Il avait besoin de parler. Il ne pouvait plus faire autrement, il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

* * *

 **Alors alors, que pensez-vous de ce petit passage du point de vue de Roy ? A très vite.**


	7. Que faisait Roy ce soir-là ?

**Chapitre 7 : Que faisait Roy ce soir-là ?**

 _Note : Petit retour en arrière dans la fic, traversons l'histoire du point de vue de Roy (la suite).  
_  
Roy marchait d'un pas pressé dans les rues, la fraicheur du début de soirée lui donnait des frissons, mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait d'un feu ardent. Il avait décidé de laisser sa voiture à l'appart, sa fureur intérieure l'empêchait d'être concentré et il n'avait pas envie de provoquer un accident par inattention. Par chance, la destination qu'il voulait atteindre n'était pas si loin que ça. A peine une petite demi-heure à pied. Cette marche lui permit de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire et le temps qu'il mit pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait de sa destination ne lui fut pas aussi suffisante qu'il l'aurait cru.

_ Tiens, Salut Roy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? S'exclama Jean en ouvrant la porte à son vieil ami.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Roy se faisait très discret ces derniers temps, il était étonné de le voir débarquer à l'improviste, ça se lisait sur son visage.

_ Rebecca est là ? Demanda Roy, ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemins.

S'il était venu sans prévenir, c'est parce qu'il voulait parler avec Rebecca, pas demain, pas dans deux jours, pas au téléphone... Maintenant, ce soir, en face à face. Il devait savoir, avant de rentrer chez lui, ce que Rebecca pensait de tout ça. Il voulait revenir sur sa parole et avoir la bénédiction de celle-ci. C'est stupide. Officiellement il n'a rien à devoir à Rebecca... Mais il en a besoin. Il avait besoin de ça, il ne pouvait pas rester à l'appart à attendre que Riza rentre, et si elle ne rentrait pas ? Si elle décidait de découcher comme le faisait Roy toutes les semaines ? Oui ses doutes étaient stupides, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser malgré-lui.

_ Pourquoi veux tu voir Reb' ? Questionna Jean, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami passait à l'improviste, et pour voir sa copine de surcroit.  
_ On parle de moi ? S'exclama la jeune femme en apparaissant devant la porte. Roy ? Dit-elle surprise, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? On ne t'attendait pas !

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un des tee-shirts de Jean qui lui arrivait à Mi-cuisse et tenait entre ses mains une pomme de terre et un économe. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée de se montrer aussi peu vêtue devant Roy et, ce dernier était en train d'imaginer qu'est-ce que cette image donnerait si la situation était inversée, si que c'était Riza qui faisait la cuisine vêtue de l'un de ses tee-shirts dans leur appartement. Sérieux, Rebecca ne l'aidait pas du tout là...

_ T'as fini de relooker ma copine vieux pervers, s'exclama Jean en rigolant et en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

Roy se sentit rougir et détourna le regard ce qui fit rire le couple. Ces derniers temps il avait beaucoup changé. Il y a encore quelques mois ça ne l'aurait pas gêné qu'on lui dise ça... Il s'en sentait même fier à sa manière. Bon certes, il avait ses limites et n'avait jamais maté l'une des copines de ses potes par principe. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas maté Rebecca, enfin pas dans ce sens-là. Certes, il la regardait mais sans vraiment la voir, son esprit était à mille lieux de là, le regard posé sur une belle blonde avec qui, il partageait une coloc'...

_ Moi je crois plutôt qu'il s'imaginait quelqu'un d'autre dans la même tenue, piaffa Rebecca tout en rigolant de plus belle, gênant encore plus Roy.

Elle s'était bien aperçu que l'ami de Jean était perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit autant perturbé, il était pourtant du genre à en avoir rien à foutre de tout.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Jean, en venant en aide à son ami, voyant bien qu'il était plus que gêné de cette situation. On était en train de se préparer à diner, tu veux rester manger avec nous ? Vu la quantité de frite que Reb' à faite, il y en aura largement assez pour trois.  
_ Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste... S'excusa ce dernier. Merci c'est gentil, il faut vraiment que je te parle Rebecca... C'est au sujet de Riza.

A cette remarque, Rebecca qui était toujours en train de se moquer de son ami, s'arrêta net dans son hilarité et en lâcha même la pomme de terre et l'économe qu'elle avait dans les mains et qui allèrent s'écraser à ses pieds sur le parquet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Riza ? S'exclama-t-elle paniquée. Viens entre. On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Tu m'inquiètes !

Tandis que son copain ramassait les morceaux de pomme de terre qui s'étaient lourdement écrasés au sol, Rebecca tira Roy vers le salon, sans ne plus se soucier de sa tenue légère, soudainement très inquiète pour son amie. Ce dernier, trop abasourdi, se laissa trainer jusque sur le canapé ou il s'écrasa aussi lourdement que cette pauvre pomme de terre quelques instants auparavant, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Rebecca, et si elle le prenait mal ? Et si elle décidait de le tuer et de le découper en petit morceau avant de le jeter dans une benne à ordure ? Il devenait complètement parano quand il se mettait à penser à Riza, ça en devenait invivable pour lui.

_ Sérieux Roy, t'as intérêt à me raconter ce qui se passe avec Riza ! Si tu lui as fait du mal, je te tue ! Fulmina la brune en voyant que Roy restait silencieux.  
_ Si tu t'habillais un peu avant de tuer l'un de mes meilleurs potes, la taquina Jean en apparaissant dans le salon, un pantalon en toile dans les mains.

Rebecca sembla de nouveau réaliser qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt de mec en guise de vêtement et ragea tout en arrachant le pantalon des mains de son copain avant de l'enfiler.

_ En même temps si Monsieur -Elle désigna Roy- nous avait appelé pour dire qu'il passerait, j'aurais pu m'habiller de manière plus convenable ! J'ai encore le droit de m'habiller à mon aise chez moi, s'énerva-t-elle.  
_ Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant de débarquer.

Roy se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'il avait eu de venir se confier à la meilleure amie de Riza.

_ Ah fond, tu serais venu une demi-heure plus tôt, je ne sais pas si je serais venu t'ouvrir, s'exclama Jean un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres au souvenir de cette dernière demi-heure.

Roy se sentit encore plus gêné et n'avait pas du tout envie d'imaginer ce que ses potes étaient en train de faire quelques temps avant qu'il arrive. Ça le déprimait même de voir ses amis se chamailler devant lui et de voir Rebecca frapper Jean sur le haut du crâne en lui balançant un « imbécile » en pleine face. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer comment ça se passerait si les rôles étaient inversés. Lui aussi serait fier de pouvoir montrer à ses potes qu'il possédait une femme si fabuleuse, et connaissant le côté timide de sa colocataire, il savait très bien que cette dernière rougirait de honte face à autant de révélation et ne se contenterait pas d'une simple petite frappe sur le sommet de son crâne pour montrer son agacement.

Roy sourit en imaginant comment cela aurait pu se produire, il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Jean était parti à la cuisine pour terminer de préparer la collation qu'il était en train de préparer avec Rebecca quelques minutes avant son arrivée, mais aussi pour leur chercher des bières et des biscuits apéritifs en attendant que les frites terminent de cuir.

_ Bon et toi Roy quand tu auras fini de rire tu pourrais enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva Rebecca en ramenant Roy à la réalité.  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe à vrai dire... Chuchota Roy plus pour lui-même, une fois qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer... A quand remontait cette histoire ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Depuis la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur Riza, il avait senti que cette histoire de coloc' allait être compliqué. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter son instinct premier qui lui avait soufflé de refuser cette coloc' avec un membre du sexe opposé auquel il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Mais il n'avait pas écouté son instinct et c'était dit qu'après tout, tant qu'il pouvait se trouver une fille pour un soir, ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de vivre avec une femme sans avantages en nature. Mais bon ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'est de Riza dont on parle tout de même.

_ Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Riza !? Je te préviens que si tu lui as fait du mal, je te tue, rugit la brune à nouveau.  
_ Tu te répètes Reb', s'exclama Jean en revenant dans le salon avec les rafraichissements.  
_ Mais je n'ai rien fait... S'exaspéra Roy en prenant la bière que lui offrait son ami, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui passe pour le méchant ? C'est plutôt elle qui m'a fait quelque chose...

Bon Roy savait qu'il exagérait un peu et que lui et Riza était tout aussi fautif l'un que l'autre de la relation ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, mais d'un certain point de vue, c'est Riza qui avait lancé les hostilités en tentant de l'embrasser le week-end dernier. Ou alors c'était lui ? Après tout s'il ne l'avait pas invité à sortir avec lui en dehors de leur fameuse soirée entre coloc', il ne se serait rien passé. Peut-être que Riza avait simplement pris cette sortie supplémentaire pour une invitation à aller plus loin ? Bref, il pouvait encore s'en construire des centaines des scénarios du même genre... Personne ne pourra jamais vraiment dire lequel des deux a commencé.

_ Riza « TE » faire quelque chose !? J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua Reb' en rigolant.  
_ Oui... Enfin Non... C'est compliqué ! Bafouilla Roy ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire ni quoi dire.  
_ Qu'est -ce qui est compliqué... ? Poursuit la brune bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Roy soupira, comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet !? Son ami auquel il aurait voulu demander un soutien moral était reparti dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson des frites... Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à garder le contrôle de la situation, même si ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, il avait toujours su se maîtriser. Mais depuis qu'elle avait tenté une approche, ses barrières avaient lâché. Il ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus dans cette situation... Surtout depuis que Riza avait quitté leur appart' au bras d'un autre homme quelques heures auparavant.

_ Elle a essayé de m'embrasser ! Lâcha finalement Roy, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour tenter de s'expliquer.

Rebecca qui était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bière, en recracha le contenu sur la table base. Elle fixa Roy avec des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Roy venait de dire. Etait-ce vrai ?

_ Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux dégâts qu'elle venait de faire.  
_ Sérieux !? Poursuivit Jean, en revenant dans le salon avec un saladier de frites, lui aussi était tout aussi surpris que sa copine. Je n'aurais jamais cru Riza capable de ça... Enfin, après ce qu'elle a subi avec son ex, je ne l'ai jamais revu s'intéresser de près ou de loin à un mec. On dirait même qu'elle voue une espèce de haine envers les relations avec les hommes. Et j'en sais quelques choses. Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour essayer de me faire avouer que moi aussi je menais une double vie...  
_ Riza a quitté cette phase depuis plus d'un an Jean, répliqua Rebecca. D'ailleurs la coloc' avec Roy devait justement lui permettre d'accepter à vivre avec une présence masculine autour d'elle, renchérit-elle une fois sortie de sa surprise, mais j'avoue que je reste surprise de son audace, même sans ça, Riza n'a jamais été du genre à faire le premier pas ! Elle avait bu !? Parce que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer ça !

Rebecca fixa Roy en attente d'explication supplémentaire. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire... Il n'a jamais connu cette facette de Riza, c'est vrai qu'au début elle avait du mal à accepter sa présence, ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait même eu l'idée de leur soirée du vendredi soir à cause de ça, car ils vivaient ensemble sans jamais se voir ni se parler et cela le perturbait un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

_ Non, non, Riza ne boit pratiquement jamais. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé...

Roy était vraiment paumé en disant ça, il savait très bien au fond de lui comment c'était arrivé. Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre depuis tellement longtemps, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux craque un jour où l'autre, même si pour le coup, il aurait plutôt pensé que ce serait lui qui aurait craqué le premier.

_ Et tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Jean qui, connaissant son coureur de jupon de pote, s'attendait à avoir des informations croustillantes.  
_ Je l'ai repoussé, évidemment. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? On s'était mis d'accord dès le début qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous deux pour le bon déroulement de la coloc'.

Roy avait sorti tout ça d'une traite, mais il disait ça pour l'expliquer à Jean et Rebecca ou pour se le faire croire à lui-même ? Tel était la question...

_ Sérieux !? S'étrangla Jean. Roy Mustang, celui qui ne dit jamais non aux aventures d'un soir surtout quand il s'agit d'une jolie fille, va me faire croire qu'il a refusé les avances de sa coloc' qui est plus qu'appétissante !

Roy serra les points face à la remarque de son pote qui le connaissait que trop bien. A ce jour, il n'était plus aussi fier d'entendre parler de toutes les aventures d'un soir qu'il avait collectionné... Il était un homme faible qui aimait passer du bon temps avec les jolies filles. Il n'aimait pas l'attachement. Il n'avait jamais connu de relation sérieuse, il n'avait jamais connu de relation tout court. Oui, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie... sa vie d'avant. Aujourd'hui il avait dépassé ce stade, depuis qu'il vivait avec Riza, il avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de cette femme, même si elle restait très discrète, il appréciait l'observer du coin de l'œil quand elle était lovée dans son pouf plongé à mille lieux de là au beau milieu d'un de ses fameux bouquins qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

_ Jean, si tu veux éviter de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, je te conseille de surveiller ton langage... Commença Rebecca calmement... Non mais tu as vu comment tu parles de ma meilleure amie ! Poursuit-elle en criant. Et toi Roy, si j'apprends que tu as profité de Riza pour assouvir tes besoins personnels, je te jure que je te tue !

A cette dernière remarque, sa voix était lourde de reproche et Roy se dit qu'elle serait vraiment capable de le tuer lorsqu'il croisa son regard noir. Pour le moment il était sauvé, il ne s'est encore rien passé entre lui et Riza, mais... il ne promettait pas que les choses resteraient éternellement ainsi... Il ne supporterait plus la coloc' très longtemps à ce rythme-là.

_ Il ne sait rien passé ! Je l'ai repoussé. Répéta Roy pour la seconde fois.  
_ Alors pourquoi tu es venu ici ce soir à part pour me dire que tu n'es qu'un gros c*****d ? S'énerva Rebecca.

Evidemment, Rebecca se fait des films. Elle pense que Roy regrette d'avoir couché avec Riza et qu'il cherche à réparer les morceaux. Or, c'est tout le contraire, il aimerait réparer les morceaux de leur relation actuel, en couchant avec elle... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte... Roy se gifle mentalement, Il est en train de sous-entendre qu'il veut coucher avec Riza ? Bien sûr qu'il le veut... Mais il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées vis-à-vis de sa colocataire.

_ Parce qu'elle me plait et que je ne supporte pas de la voir sortir avec ce type ! S'écria Roy en se levant, libérant la rage qui l'habitait depuis le début de la soirée.

Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Ça le rendait littéralement fou. Il avait envie de coucher avec Riza. Mais il avait l'impression de désirer un fruit défendu, il avait besoin qu'on lui lance le feu vert, sinon, il allait devenir fou.

_ Wooooh on se calme ! Explosa Rebecca à son tour. Et puis d'abord de quel type tu parles !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je ne comprends plus rien là.

Les deux restèrent un instant à se dévisager fou de rage. Roy bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à atténuer la colère qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait laissé Riza partir avec Stan, et entendre Rebecca supposer qu'il avait pu abuser de Riza le rendait malade. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour la faire souffrir. Il avait espéré que Rebecca aurait eu une meilleure opinion de lui.

_ Riza sort avec un type ? Il n'y a même pas deux minutes tu nous annonçais qu'elle avait tenté de t'embrasser, j'avoue que pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Reb'. Je ne te suis pas non plus... S'exclama Jean calmement après un silence.

Rebecca se tourna subitement vers son copain comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de révélateur.

_ Mais oui ! S'emporte-elle à nouveau. Jean a raison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire encore !? Riza me l'aurait dit si elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer parce que ma patience à des limites.  
_ Je pourrais m'expliquer si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes en me traitant de profiteur et de gros c*****d ! Répliqua Roy sur le même ton que la brune.

Ils recommencèrent à se dévisager fou de rage. L'un de ne pouvoir passer sa soirée avec Riza et l'autre ne supportant pas qu'on puisse se moquer d'elle en parler ainsi de sa meilleure amie. Jean fut obligé d'intervenir pour éviter que les deux autres se jettent dessus pour s'entretuer.

_ Oula, vous allez déjà commencer par vous calmer tous les deux ! S'interposa-t-il. Commencez déjà par vous asseoir. Puis Roy à raison Reb', laisses-le raconter ce qu'il a à nous dire avant de t'imaginer le pire.

Roy remercia son ami d'un signe de tête. S'il n'était pas intervenu, Rebecca lui aurait arraché les yeux. Elle était tellement impulsive. Elle prenait la moindre remarque au quart de tour.

_ Bien. S'exclama Rebecca tout en s'asseyant auprès de son copain, un ton meurtrier dans sa voix. Et si tu nous expliquais tout ce charabia. Je t'écoute, ajoute-elle en croisant les jambes et en pinçant les lèvres.

Une fois le « calme » revenu, Roy parvint finalement à commencer son récit, Rebecca eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir, mais les coups de coude de Jean l'empêchèrent d'interrompre le récit de leur ami. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité pour lui, Roy parvint à finir son récit. Il se sentait plus léger à présent, comme libérer d'un poids. Avouer à quelqu'un ses déboires de ces derniers jours lui était libérateur. Mais surtout, le fait d'avoir avoué oralement que Riza ne lui était pas indifférente, et cela devant Rebecca. Lui enleva un gros poids sur le cœur.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit Jean. C'est toi qui l'a poussé à accepter un rendez-vous avec Stan... Mais explique moi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça si elle te plait !?  
_ C'est de la faute de Rebecca.  
_ Comment ça c'est de ma faute !? S'énerva Rebecca.  
_ Mais si ! Tu m'as formellement interdit de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul des cheveux de Riza... Du coup j'ai toujours gardé mes distances... et puis avec Riza on s'était toujours mis d'accord si le fait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous pour le bienêtre de la coloc'...

Rebecca explosa de rire. Laissant pantois les deux garçons qui l'entouraient.

_ Non mais franchement... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu prendrais mes paroles au pied de la lettre, pouffa-t-elle. Quand je disais ça, c'était dans le sens ou si tu l'as faisait souffrir je t'arrachais les deux yeux. C'était pour te faire comprendre que Riza n'était pas une fille d'un soir, car je savais que toi tu ne collectionnais que ce genre de fille.  
_ Je ne vois pas la différence, marmonna Roy dans sa barbe, ne comprenant pas le charabia de son amie.

Rebecca soupira et se leva du canapé en secouant la tête. Elle alla se poser devant la fenêtre toujours en pouffant et fixa quelque chose à l'extérieur. Roy regarda Jean sans comprendre.

_ En gros ça veut dire fonce ! S'exclama Jean en voyant la tête de son meilleur pote.  
_ Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Demanda doucement Roy, espérant ne pas être entendu de Rebecca.  
_ Mais oui imbécile ! S'écria Rebecca en se retournant brutalement. Va retrouver Riza et dit lui tout !  
_ Mais je ne peux pas, elle est en plein rendez-vous avec ce Stan...  
_ Mais tu t'en fiche de Stan ! Renchérit-elle. Si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, Riza s'en fiche de Stan ! Elle a accepté sa proposition juste par peur de te perdre, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Tu as vraiment agi comme un imbécile ! Pour le coup tu mériterais que je t'arrache les deux yeux pour avoir fait souffrir Riza !  
_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Déglutit-il inquiet.  
_ Oh que si, elle est très sérieuse, pouffa Jean.  
_ Oh toi jean ne la ramène pas ! Et toi Roy si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les yeux tu as intérêt à déguerpir pour aller voir Riza et t'expliquer avec elle !

Roy n'insista pas et quitta ses amis pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le retour il se maudit de n'avoir pas pris sa voiture pour venir. La demi-heure du retour lui parut trois fois plus longue qu'à l'aller. Il était déjà bien tard, Riza devait être rentrée. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Riza n'était pas du genre à découcher et puis si Rebecca avait raison, elle n'avait accepté ce rendez-vous avec Stan, simplement par peur de voir Roy quitter la coloc'. Peut-être serait-elle déjà au lit. Si c'était le cas, devait-il la réveiller ou attendre le lendemain pour discuter avec elle ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se poser la question car lorsqu'il aperçut son immeuble, il vit de la lumière à travers la fenêtre du salon. Un, Riza était rentrée, deux, elle ne dormait pas encore, trois, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus avec l'autre type. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage de parler avec elle. Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle venait de passer la soirée avec un autre homme, n'était-ce pas un peu gros de venir lui faire des avances juste après ? Pour quoi passerait il ? Un mec jaloux ? Pouvait-il se permettre de se montrer jaloux après avoir presqu'obligé Riza à sortir avec un autre gars ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Et il fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, car ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang... Ses yeux virent rouge et il claqua la porte un peu trop fort à son goût pour faire comprendre aux deux personnes enlacées dans le canapé qu'il était de retour.

* * *

 **Et voici, chapitre 7 posté ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard dans les parutions, je viens de déménager il y a moins de deux semaines, du coup, vous pouvez comprendre que j'avais autre chose en tête ces dernières semaines ! Mais sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous étiez vous imaginé ce genre de soirée pour Roy ? ou pensiez-vous qu'il était parti voir une fille ? A très vite ! promis je reprends mon système de parution mensuel à partir de maintenant ! Prochain chapitre prévu pour fin juillet/début août.**


	8. Sortie nocturne

**Chapitre 8 : Sortie nocturne.**

Note : les phrases _en italique_ sont des flashbacks.

 __ Riza, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans rien dire.  
_ Laisse-moi Roy ! Répliqua Riza en retirant sa main. Comment tu veux que je le prenne ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, les yeux inondés de larmes. Laisse-moi !_

Roy parcourait les rues de la ville sans trop savoir où aller. Il se détestait plus que tout... Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas !? Quel idiot faisait-il... Un triple crétin redoublé d'un abruti fini... Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ? Il y a encore une semaine tout se passait bien avec sa coloc'. Certes leur relation avait toujours été un peu ambiguë, Roy était toujours gêné en sa présence et ne savait jamais comment se comporter, mais il n'aurait échangé cette situation pour rien au monde. Il aimait ses petits moments qu'il passait avec elle, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec elle, il s'était habitué à cette routine. Comment cela avait-il pu déraper à ce point-là ?

Il savait pourquoi. Il ne devrait même pas en être étonné. Il savait très bien que ce jour finirait par arriver, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y préparer. Et maintenant qu'il avait les deux pieds bien plongés dedans, il ne faisait que patauger dans la sauce. Comment faire pour réparer les dégâts !? Apparemment, il était arrivé juste à temps, mais que ce serait-il passé s'il était arrivé une heure plus tard ? L'érection de Stan était plus que flagrante lorsqu'il a quitté l'appartement mort de honte. A cette pensée, Roy ne peut s'empêcher de fulminer. Rien que d'imaginer Riza et Stan coucher ensemble... Il en a envie de vomir, c'est égoïste de sa part, mais Riza est sienne, il n'arrivera jamais à la laisser partir avec un autre homme... Alors pourquoi diable avait-il poussé Riza dans les bras de Stan !? Tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir était entièrement de sa faute. Sa faute à lui seul ! Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Riza son comportement... C'est lui qui l'avait menacé de partir si elle ne faisait pas un effort pour chauffer Stan. Il avait tout foiré de a à z. Il méritait le prix Nobel du plus grand imbécile de tous les temps.

_ Abruti ! Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

S'il le pouvait, il se frapperait lui-même pour se donner une bonne leçon. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas...

 __ Tu devrais être ravi que j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit toi-même qu'il fallait que je sorte et que je profite ?_

Elle avait raison, entièrement raison... Dire qu'il l'avait insulté plusieurs fois de sainte nitouche, alors qu'elle était juste parfaite... Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa vie, il ne voyait les femmes que comme des bouts de viande, des amuse-gueules, des divertissements, le moyen de passer un bon moment sans penser aux conséquences du lendemain... Il ne se prenait jamais la tête avec une fille. Il avait toujours refusé d'officialiser une relation sérieuse car cela l'effrayait. L'engagement l'effrayait. Devoir dépendre d'une femme l'effrayait. Riza l'effraye, mais en même temps l'attire plus que tout. Il est totalement perdu quand il s'agit de penser à elle. Un jour il se dit que c'est la femme de sa vie, qu'il pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants avec elle, et le lendemain il se dit que c'est une mauvaise idée... Et le surlendemain, il se dit qu'il n'est pas un homme pour Riza, qu'elle mérite mieux que lui et du coup il la pousse à sortir avec d'autres mecs et à se décoincer un peu. Et voilà comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation actuelle.

Ce soir, les trois scénarios se bataillent en lui. Une part de lui veut croire en cet amour avec Riza, une autre part est effrayé et à envie de fuir loin de tout ça et la dernière se dit qu'avec toutes les aventures d'un soir qu'il a enchainé pendant toutes ses années, Riza mérite un mec beaucoup mieux que lui. Mais ce soir, Roy en a trop sur la patate... Ce soir une quatrième part à envie d'envoyer balader les trois premières parts et de repartir à zéro.

 __ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es jaloux..._

Mais comment oublier Riza ? Jaloux, lui ? Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il est jaloux ? Il n'a jamais désiré une femme comme il désire Riza... Serait-ce ça la jalousie ? Si c'est ça, alors oui, il est jaloux. Maladivement jaloux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il ce supplice ?

 __ Tu me pousses à me trouver un autre mec et maintenant que c'est le cas tu n'es pas content... Pourquoi !?_

Si seulement il avait la réponse... Il a agi comme un abruti, certes, mais cela n'excuse pas son comportement. Il ne peut pas tout mettre sur le dos de sa bêtise... Il faut qu'il assume ses actes, mais surtout ses paroles, il ne peut pas se permettre de revenir en arrière sur les choses blessantes et insultantes qu'il a pu lui dire. Cela ne changera rien. Ce qui a été dit ne pourra pas être modifier. Par contre son comportement d'aujourd'hui le peut lui.

 __ Laisse-moi Roy ! Répliqua Riza en retirant sa main. Comment tu veux que je le prenne ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, les yeux inondés de larmes. Laisse-moi !_

Mais comment ? Les dernières paroles de Riza le hantent plus que toutes les autres. Elle ne sait plus comment prendre le comportement de Roy... En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Lui-même ne sait plus comment se comporter... Il ne peut pas reprocher à Riza de ne pas le suivre si même lui n'arrive plus à suivre ses propres sentiments... Il va avoir du mal à se rapprocher d'elle... Elle ne voudra plus le croire... Elle va se dire qu'il se joue d'elle une fois de plus...

Roy soupire, un passant le bouscule, le ramenant à la réalité. Il est tellement perdu dans ses bêtises qu'il ne fait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il se rend compte qu'il a marché jusqu'à la rue la plus branchée de la ville et où le monde afflux encore malgré l'heure tardive. Ses pas ont dû le mener là par habitude. C'est ici qu'il a passé la plupart de ses soirées du samedi soir depuis son arrivée en ville.

Sans trop savoir que faire, Roy entre dans le bar qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter et commande un verre de scotch. Un deuxième suit très vite... Puis un troisième... Et ainsi de suite. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là à picoler. Au début, il se disait que boire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, puis plus les verres défilaient, plus il se sentait léger. Au point qu'au final, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il buvait, là, seul, assis au comptoir du bar.

_ Hey, mais c'est ce vieux Roy ! S'exclame une voix juste derrière le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Puis lorsqu'une main claque amicalement dans son dos, il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec un de ses anciens pote de fac.

_ Maes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'exclame-t-il d'une voix mi surprise, mi pâteuse.  
_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça ! Répliqua ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le tabouret d'à côté. C'est toi qui a quitté la ville après la fac aux dernières nouvelles, moi je n'ai jamais bougé. Non mais sérieux, t'es revenu depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton retour ? ça fait genre quoi dix ans qu'on s'est pas vu ! T'aurais dû m'appeler, surtout pour boire un verre, tu fais dépressif à boire tout seul.

Ce vieux bougre n'avait pas changé en dix ans en tout cas. Toujours aussi bavard... Toujours à poser des questions... Le gentilhomme que tout le monde connaissait, il était toujours au courant des bons coups. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais su comment il faisait pour savoir tout ce qu'il se passait à la fac et même en dehors. Ce gars s'était un journaliste né. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, il déteste la presse people, pourtant, vu comment il dégotait les informations, il aurait pu être un parfait paparazzi.

_ ça fait bientôt un an que je suis revenu, répondit Roy d'une voix lourde.

Combien de Whisky avait-il bu ?

_ J'ai été muté pour le boulot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas prévenu... Je pensais que les délires de la fac était resté à la fac.

Roy était surtout trop bourré pour réfléchir à la question. En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas rappelé Maes, c'est parce qu'il avait surement eu peur de sa réaction. Maes a toujours été le gars réglo et responsable, tout le contraire de lui... la fac est un endroit où l'on s'amuse et fait la fête en attendant de rentrer dans le monde des adultes. Roy n'a jamais voulu entrer dans le monde des adultes, même après avoir quitté la fac. Ça se voit direct que Maes a quitté ce monde. Au fond de lui, Roy se doutait de tout cela et c'est surement pour ça qu'il n'a pas cherché à le revoir.

_ ça me fait mal que tu penses ça de notre amitié ! Je pensais avoir était plus qu'un délire pour toi ! Mais bon, passons, je suis d'humeur très joyeuse ce soir. S'exclama-t-il tout sourire en l'entrainant à sa suite. Viens à notre table, Gracia va halluciner !  
_ Tu m'emmènes où ? Et qui s'est cette Gracia !? Grogna Roy en se laissant trainer tout de même.

Décidément, il n'avait pas changé ! Il passait son temps à le kidnapper pour l'emmener à de nouvelles soirées lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac. C'est un peu à cause de lui qu'il était devenu un coureur de jupon des filles d'un soir. Avec toutes les filles qui lui faisait du rentre dedans au cours de ses soirées, il a vite compris comment se faire du bien sans conséquences.

_ Attends, tu oses poser la question ? ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Il faut fêter nos retrouvailles ! Et on est au beau milieu d'un bar ! Alors on est obligé d'aller trinquer autour d'un verre pardi ! Et ça m'étonne que tu ne te souviennes plus de Gracia !

Gracia... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce nom lui disait quelque chose... mais oui ! Voilà ! c'était la fille dont Maes était fou amoureux.

_ Attends, tu veux dire LA Gracia ? S'exclame-t-il en se réveillant un peu. Celle après qui tu courais et qui passait son temps à te repousser !?

Maes s'arrête face à cette remarque et soupire de nostalgie.

_ J'avais oublié cette époque, c'était le bon vieux temps ! Mais maintenant tout a changé ! ça fait cinq ans qu'on est marié et on attend notre premier enfant ! C'est que du bonheur.  
_ Quoi ! Toi ? Tu vas être père !

S'il s'attendait à ça. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs potes de fac s'était marié et qu'il allait devenir père de famille alors que lui tournait en bourrique avec Riza. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie ?

_ Oula, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. T'as la tête du gars qui vient de se faire jeter ! s'exclame Maes.  
_ C'est plus compliqué que ça... Soupire Roy.  
_ Viens raconter tout ça à ton vieux pote ! Je suis sûr que Gracia saura t'aider avec cette demoiselle, elle s'est y faire !

Avant même que Roy ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Maes l'entraina à nouveau à travers la foule. Une foule qui est dense ce soir, comme tous les samedis. Des couples se déhanchent frénétiquement sur la piste de danse. En général il fait partie de ces gens-là, quoi de mieux pour draguer les minettes ? Mais ce soir, le cœur n'y est pas. Tout ça lui fait penser à Riza... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'accepter une coloc' avec une fille qu'il n'a pas le droit de voir autrement que comme une sœur... Une sœur beaucoup trop canon... Si seulement Riza avait été moche, ça lui aurait simplifié la tâche. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle soit super mignonne et super coincé. Qui aurait cru que son côté coincé l'aurait attiré... Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les filles luxurieuses. Mais ça, c'était pour les coups d'un soir, Riza... Elle s'était pour la vie. Il savait très bien qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais d'une fille facile. Justement parce qu'elles sont trop faciles. Mais Riza est si complexe, si difficile à cerner. Il a envie d'en savoir toujours plus sur elle. Il a envie de partager de nouveau moment avec elle, mais pas en tant que coloc', pas en la regardant partir dans les bras de Stan... Pas en la regardant l'embrasser comme il l'avait vu faire hier. Non, c'est trop dur pour lui, il a besoin de faire de Riza SA Riza.

Et voilà, il est déjà en train de repenser à elle, juste en observant tous ces gens danser autour de lui. Il n'a jamais vu Riza danser... Emmener Riza ici serait une mauvaise idée, elle se ferait accoster sans arrêt et Roy finirait par casser la figure de l'un de ses dragueurs. Et pourtant... Il essayait de l'imaginer là, sur cette piste de danse, déhanchant ses fesses frénétiquement contre lui. Putain, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça sinon il allait finir par bander... Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Heureusement pour lui, Roy peut mettre un terme à ses fantasmes de danse avec Riza lorsque Maes s'arrête devant une table ou trois personnes sont installées. Il reconnait Gracia parmi eux dès le premier regard, elle n'a pas changé, enfin, sauf le gros bidon qu'elle affiche aujourd'hui.

_ Regarde qui est-ce que j'ai trouvé errant seul comme un petit chiot perdu. Chantonne Maes à sa femme.

Maes vient de la comparer à un petit chiot perdu ? Comment doit-il le prendre ?

_ Roy Mustang ! S'exclame Gracia. Ça fait des années qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !  
_ Bonsoir Gracia, effectivement, ça fait longtemps. Répond-il poliment. Félicitations pour le bébé, c'est pour bientôt ? Ajoute-il en apercevant son ventre rond.  
_ Merci. Non, encore deux mois à patienter, j'en connais un qui n'en peut plus d'attendre, s'exclame-t-elle en désignant le futur papa parti chercher un serveur.  
_ ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

Il imaginait très bien son ami en papa poule. Il ferait un très bon père. Il espère un jour que lui aussi aura des enfants, mais sera-t-il un père modèle ?

_ Tu bois quelque chose ? Lui demande Gracia en l'invitant à se joindre à leur table.  
_ Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de rentrer pendant qu'il a encore conscience de ce qu'il fait ? Rentrer... Mais pourquoi ? Que fait Riza ? Est-elle encore là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre ? Est-elle partie rejoindre Stan ? Est-elle endormi ? Il n'a pas la force de faire face à Riza pour le moment, ni même de rentrer et de découvrir qu'elle n'est peut-être plus là. Maes est tombé sur lui par hasard, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard. Peut-être que le destin a mit Maes sur sa route pour l'aider à se changer les idées. Alors pourquoi partir ?

_ Tu es tout seul ? Ajoute Gracia, le faisant sursauter.  
_ Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus...  
_ Toi, tu viens de te faire larguer ! Réplique la jeune femme devant l'affreuse mine de Roy.  
_ Quoi !? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! Tente-il de s'expliquer sans grand succès.  
_ Tu es seul dans un bar un samedi soir... Tu cherches à noyer ton chagrin ! C'est évident !

Roy ne répond pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle la fille qui t'as brisé le cœur ? S'exclame la jeune fille assise au côté de Gracia.  
_ Et vous êtes ? Rétorque Roy.  
_ Suis-je bête, j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! S'écrie la future maman. Je te présente Julia, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle est descendue en ville avec son copain Oliver pour le weekend, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on est ici ce soir. Pour profiter ! ça fait bien deux ans qu'on était pas sorti prendre un verre avec Maes. J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu des vieux ! ça ne va pas ça.  
_ Et attends quand le bébé sera là, tu vas prendre dix ans d'un coup ! Ricane la prénommée Julia.  
_ Ne m'en parle pas ! Déprime-t-elle.  
_ ça y est, c'est reparti pour parler chiffon, soupire le dénommé Oliver à l'adresse de Roy. Quand elle commence comme ça, elle n'en finisse plus...

Mais Roy n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Maes refit irruption à table, heureusement pour lui car il commençait vraiment à être gêné par toutes ses présences étrangères.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, s'enquit-il une fois assis.  
_ Rien de bien passionnant, réplique Oliver. On attendait de savoir comment ton pote s'était fait larguer, puis les filles ont commencé à parler chiffon. Tu nous as commandé des boissons ?  
_ Oui, whisky pour les hommes et limonade pour ses dames.  
_ Pourquoi de la limonade ? se renfrogna Julia. Je ne suis pas enceinte moi, j'ai le droit de boire si je veux !  
_ Et qui prendra soin de ma Gracia et de mon futur enfant si je finis saoule ?  
_ Bah bravo, il est beau l'exemple du futur père de famille !

Roy rigola, finalement c'est peut-être vraiment le destin qui l'a poussé à s'aventurer ici ce soir. Passer la soirée avec Maes se révéla des plus agréable. Ils ont tous fini par oublier de demander à Roy des explications concernant Riza. Ils changeaient de sujet toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui l'arrangeait, car il n'avait pas envie de penser à Riza ce soir. Il écouta donc Julia se plaindre de son petit ami bon à rien, pour l'entendre dire cinq minutes plus tard qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Le fameux petit ami n'était pas très bavard quant à lui. Pour le reste, Maes comblait très bien les trous à lui tout seul. Pendant presqu'une heure ils se remémorèrent les anecdotes de la fac avec Gracia et Maes, au point que Julia, qui s'ennuyait ferme, s'en alla danser sur la piste de danse en entrainant son copain avec elle. C'est à ce moment-là que la question qui fâche refit surface dans la conversation.

_ En fait, et toi Roy, tu ne nous as toujours pas parlé de ton retour, tu vis ou désormais ? Commence Gracia.  
_ J'habite en bordure de la ville, dans un immeuble résidentiel.  
_ Dans une résidence, et beh, ça va tranquille, on voit que tu gagnes toujours aussi bien ta vie toi. Poursuit Maes.  
_ Ouais, bon on va dire que vivre en coloc' sa divise surtout les factures en deux.  
_ Tu vis encore en coloc' à ton âge ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Il serait tant que tu te trouves une petite femme et une jolie petite maison pour fonder une famille mon vieux ! Regarde-moi.

Roy déchante, et voilà que Riza refait surface dans ses pensées. Aux dernières paroles de Maes, il s'imagina avec elle, le ventre gonflé, dans leur petite maison avec jardin. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver.

_ Tiens en parlant de femme, j'ai cru comprendre quand tu es arrivé que ça n'allait pas fort, s'exclame Gracia, en revenant à la charge.  
_ C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as surpris ton coloc' au lit avec elle c'est ça ? C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on vit en coloc' ! Enonce Maes sur de lui.

Roy se mit à rire à cette pensée, Maes était tellement loin de la réalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
_ Tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est plutôt moi qui est flashé dessus... Et quand je les ai surpris ensemble tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait mal...

A cette pensée, le cœur de Roy se serra, il but cul sec son énième verre de whisky pour chasser son mal être. L'alcool réchauffe un peu sa gorge, mais pas son cœur.

_ T'as craqué sur la copine de ton coloc'... J'avoue mec t'es dans la merde.  
_ Maes, un peu de délicatesse ! Le gronde Gracia.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça... Commence Roy. Cette coloc' c'était pas une bonne idée... Je savais que ça finirait par arriver... Poursuit-il plus pour lui-même.  
_ Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, s'étrangle Maes. T'as des vus sur ton coloc' ? Sérieux !? Roy Mustang, le tombeur de ses dames à virer de bord ! j'ai besoin d'un autre verre ! Finit-il en buvant son whisky cul sec complètement choqué.  
_ Mais t'es malade toi ! S'horrifie Roy. Et puis d'abord je ne t'ai jamais dit que mon coloc' était un mec !  
Maes qui était devenu livide reprit des couleurs en attendant son ami le contredire. Il avait vraiment eu peur ! Roy quant à lui, est totalement choqué des pensées de son ami envers lui.  
_ Tu n'as pas non plus précisé que ça n'en était pas un ! Réplique-t-il. Ne t'étonne pas si je me fais des idées ! En tout cas tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre une coloc' avec une fille ! Toi le mec qui est incapable de sortir deux soir de suite avec la même fille ! Vivre au quotidien avec une unique et seule fille. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça !  
_ Moi non plus... Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.  
_ Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?  
_ Je ne sais même plus, six mois ? Un an ? j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Confesse-t-il en quête de libération.  
_ Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu l'avais surprise avec un gars !? S'exclame Gracia en reprenant place dans la conversation.  
_ Oui... Le pire c'est que c'est moi qui l'ait poussé à sortir avec... Poursuit-il dans sa confession. Parce qu'elle m'avait fait du rentre dedans... Et j'ai dit que si elle ne se trouvait pas un mec je quitterais la coloc'...

Roy se sentait vraiment pitoyable, il attrapa le verre d'Oliver, resté sur la table, qu'il liquida également, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool pour raconter tout ça.

_ Euh, calme-toi un peu sur la boisson ou alors, évite les culs secs ! je n'ai pas envie que tu nous fasses un coma éthylique en plein milieu du bar, s'exclame Gracia en arrachant le verre vide de mes mains de Roy.  
_ Attends gars, poursuit Maes. Je ne te comprends pas... ta coloc' t'as faite du rentre dedans et toi tu l'as repoussé !? Elle est si moche que ça ?  
_ Non, on contraire, elle est si parfaite ! soupire-t-il en repensant aux délicieuses courbes du corps de sa colocataire.  
_ Bah pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ! S'intrigue Maes.  
_ C'est à cause de cette fichue promesse ! Bougonne-t-il dans sa barbe.  
_ Quelle promesse !?  
_ On s'est mis d'accord dès le début qu'on ne couchera jamais ensemble pour le bon fonctionnement de la coloc' ! En plus j'ai fait la même promesse à sa meilleure amie !  
_ Sa meilleure amie ? Mais elle vient faire quoi dans l'histoire ? je ne comprends plus rien ! Et si tu commençais par le début ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'alcool aidant, Roy commença son récit. Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait léger, c'était différent que de se confier à Rebecca. Avec Rebecca il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler aussi librement de Riza, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à qu'elle point elle le rendait fou, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il adorait l'épier du coin de l'œil, humer son parfum quand elle passait à côté de lui. C'était sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'elle lui raconterait tout. Et il savait que s'il disait ça à Jean, il dirait tout à Rebecca qui répéterait tout à Riza.

Avec Maes c'était différent. Il n'irait jamais raconter à Riza ce qu'il lui confierait sur elle. Alors il se lâcha, peut-être même un peu trop vu certaines des réactions de Gracia, mais il s'en fichait. Qu'importe qu'il dise qu'il ait envie de coucher avec elle, c'est vrai. Il en a envie. Alors pourquoi mentir ? Avec Rebecca il se retenait de peur de s'en prendre une et qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter de parler de Riza comme ça. Mais Maes ne ferait jamais ça, au contraire il lui dirait de foncer et d'écouter son cœur.

_ Je suis pitoyable, bafouille Roy dont l'alcool a finalement eu raison de lui.  
_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la situation n'a pas l'air si dramatique, répond Gracia après un instant de réflexion.

Mais Roy n'arrive plus à y croire, ses bonnes volontés se sont toutes noyées dans les litres d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée.

_ Gracia a raison, renchérit Maes à sa suite.  
_ La nuit porte conseil, poursuit la future maman. Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, rentres te coucher, et décuver par la même occasion. Puis vois comment les choses évoluent. Il faut que tu abordes le sujet avec ta coloc'. Vous êtes comme on pourrait le dire « au pied du mur ». Soit sa passe, soit sa casse. Il faut que vous preniez une décision sur votre relation, ensemble.

Et elle insista sur le « ensemble ». Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir posément à la question. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose de ce que tentait de lui expliquer la femme de son ami. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Quelle heure est-il ?

Maes décida qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de rentrer, il insista pour ramener Roy chez lui. Il n'eut guère de mal à convaincre le jeune homme, fatigué comme il était, il était bien content de ne pas à avoir à faire le trajet de retour à pied. Et puis, il risquerait une amende pour ivresse sur la voie publique si un agent de police venait à l'arrêter.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta ses amis au pied de son immeuble, en leur promettant de les revoir très vite, et qu'il rentra à la coloc'. L'appart est silencieux. En passant devant la chambre de Riza, Roy s'arrête. Il n'entend aucun bruit. Il entre ouvre la porte, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien là. Une angoisse l'assaille, et si elle était partie chez Stan ? Non, il discernait une forme allongée sur le lit. Elle s'était endormie. Après tout, Roy était sorti presque 4 heures. Il aurait été surpris de la voir encore éveillée.

Il referme la porte silencieusement et s'affale dans son lit. Epuisé et en vue de l'heure tardive, il s'endort tout habiller.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8, enfin en ligne ! Je n'ai aucun mérite sachant que ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie... Mais bon, pour ma défense, j'ai déménagé entre temps et j'ai au beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre du au manque d'inspiration ! j'espère tout de même que vous avez appréciez cette lecture ! Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 9.**


	9. Au pied du mur

**Chapitre 9 : Au pied du mur.**

Lorsque Roy se réveilla, il sentit une douleur lui transpercer le crâne. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire hier pour se retrouver avec une migraine pareille ?

Les yeux toujours clos, il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant de mal à se remettre les idées en place ? Pourquoi a-t-il la gueule de bois ? Aurait-il bu ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus attrapé de cuite depuis des lustres ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il boit autant ?

Des bruits se firent entendre en provenance de la chambre de sa colocataire et le déclic surgit d'un coup. Hier soir, Riza avait rendez-vous avec Stan. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cela !? Ou alors, au contraire… son but aurait été justement d'oublier ce détail ? Dans les deux cas, il avait tout foiré. D'un, il se souvenait de tout, de deux, il avait attrapé une énorme migraine, et de trois, Riza devait le détester…

Les images de Stan et Riza dans le canapé lui revinrent en mémoire comme des flash. Il se revoit chez Jean et Rebecca, leur avouant qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Riza... Il revoit Riza et les paroles qu'elle a eu à son égard après le départ de Stan… Il se revoit seul à un bar en train de noyer son chagrin dans son verre de scotch... Il revoit Maes apparaître devant lui comme par magie... Quelle soirée ! Il se remémore les conseils de Gracia… Comment faire pour réparer le coup ? Comment faire pour rattraper les choses avec Riza ? Comme Gracia l'a si bien dit hier, ils sont au pied du mur, soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Comment faire pour éviter de tout casser ? Comment faire pour réparer cette énorme connerie qu'il a fait ! S'il le pouvait, il remonterait le temps pour retourner jusqu'à cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la foire. Si seulement il n'avait pas repoussé les avances de Riza. Si seulement il ne s'était pas voilé la face ! Mais on pourrait refaire le monde avec des si… ce n'est pas ça qui changera le présent. C'est à lui seul de rattraper le coup.

Roy resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à cogiter dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit ne se met à vibrer, signe d'un nouveau message. Intrigué, Roy regarda qui pouvait bien l'importuner à cette heure. Il déglutit lorsqu'il réalisé qu'il était déjà presque seize heures. Il avait dormi toute la journée ! Pas possible !

L'eau ruisselante du robinet qui provenait de la douche et qu'il pouvait entendre de sa chambre, notifia à Roy qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dormi aussi tard. La musique entrainante qui en sortait le laissa quelque peu pantois. De quelle humeur était Riza aujourd'hui ? Quelle nuit avait-elle passé de son côté ? Pour sa part, il n'avait pas du tout le cœur d'écouter des musiques aussi « positive ».

Roy se leva, oubliant de regarder qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux l'état de Riza. Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec elle dans le couloir. Le sourire qu'elle arborait en sortant de la salle de bain s'évanouit dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder. Roy ne savait pas quoi dire. Le fait de voir le sourire de Riza s'évanouir à sa vue lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La situation était vraiment désespérante.

_ Bonjour Riza, s'exclame-t-il finalement, coupant le silence pesant. Bien dormi ?

Riza ne lui répond pas, elle en est incapable, Roy pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était encore bouleversée par ce qu'il lui avait confié. Il avait envie de se baffer pour l'avoir mis dans cet état…

_ Tu empestes l'alcool… répondit-elle écœurée en lui tournant le dos pour s'engager dans la cuisine.

Se baffer ? Non… Finalement il devrait peut-être mieux se jeter par-dessus la rembarde du toit de leur résidence directement ! Riza n'était pas simplement en colère… Elle bouillonnait d'une haine immense à son égard, il pouvait encore sentir ses prunelles remplient de dégoût lui transpercer le corps comme un poignard… Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu s'il espérait encore tenter de sauver cette possible relation qu'il envisageait avec Riza… Que pouvait-il faire ?

Roy se sentait perdu… Il s'apprêtait à suivre Riza dans la cuisine pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Il est là le moment de ce fameux « ça passe ou ça casse » dont lui avait parlait Gracia… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui échappe ! Mais alors qu'il venait de parcourir la moitié du couloir, il se stoppa net. Riza avait raison sur un point… Il empestait l'alcool… Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant elle dans cet état, il perdrait tout crédibilité ! Il fit donc marche arrière et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche devrait lui permettre de trouver les mots juste à prononcer.

Il resta sous le jet d'eau chaude beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, finalement, cette petite « marche arrière » l'avait refroidi… Il n'osait plus aller affronter Riza… Il avait beaucoup trop peur des conséquences… Il ne savait pas du tout qu'elle serait la réaction de sa coloc'… L'eau lui donnait encore un peu de répit et l'aidait à se détendre… Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de boire…

Il sortit finalement de la douche et décida de prendre son destin en main. Il vêtit un simple jean et un tee-shirt avant de sortir de la salle de bain pied nu. Une odeur de café vint lui titiller les narines et il se dit qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine pour remettre ses idées en places. Il prit donc la direction de la cuisine pour se servir une bonne tasse encore fumante. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de pénétrer dans le séjour et de rejoindre Riza.

Comme à ses habitudes, elle était lovée dans se pouf qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Au lieu de se rendre vers le canapé pour s'y installer, Roy s'approcha de la table et en tira une chaise qu'il déplaça en face de Riza. Le canapé mettait vraiment trop de distance entre lui et Riza et il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais d'elle-même s'asseoir à côté de lui… Il n'avait encore jeté aucun regard dans sa direction, mais il pouvait sentir ses prunelles surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à s'installer face à elle. Il pu l'observer s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son pouf, comme si elle souhaitait s'y cacher tout entière…

Voilà, il y était… Il fallait qu'il se lance… Mais par où commencer ? Ils n'allaient pas rester ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Ce serait gênant… Il ne le supporterait pas… Et Riza non plus d'ailleurs. Elle le scrutait en quête de réaction… C'est à lui de commencer, c'est à lui de couper le silence. Ce silence si pesant !

_ On ne va pas passer la journée à s'ignorait. Répondit-il une fois assis face à elle.

Riza l'observa tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait tout autant que lui qu'ils y étaient… Au pied du mur ! Comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer pour tous les deux ?

_ Je ne t'ignore pas… Répondit-elle lentement.

Elle avait répondu calmement, tout en sirotant son café et en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

_ Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, répliqua Roy. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle, et je savais que tu ne bougerais pas de là, du coup, j'ai décidé de venir à toi.

Riza baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa tasse de café. Roy pouvait voir à travers ses gestes, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter. Roy avait vraiment besoin de mettre un terme à cette situation… Il savait Riza encore bouleversé par ces dernières vingt quatre heures… Lui aussi l'était encore… Mais ce n'est pas en restant dans leur coin que les choses s'amélioreront.

Il aperçut Riza déglutir, ses yeux semblaient soudainement pris de panique… Elle aussi se rendait compte que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux deux…

_ Riza, murmura Roy comme un supplice.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse… Mais il avait peur de sa réaction… Il était peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour cela…

Riza leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il murmura son prénom. Roy s'agenouilla près d'elle pour lui faire face. Il pouvait sentir son haleine et l'odeur de café encore frais sur son visage tellement ils étaient près. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la peur…

_ Riza, répéta-t-il à nouveau, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… ça ne peut plus durer comme ça…

Tout en disant cela, il récupéra la tasse de café vide des mains de Riza pour la poser sur la table basse à côté de la sienne. Il en profita pour laisser sa main sur la sienne. Riza ne répondit toujours pas, mais il sentit son corps frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

_ Je suis désolé Riza, poursuivit Roy devant le silence de la blonde. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Riza ne réagit toujours pas, c'est comme si elle était entrée en transe. Elle était complétement figée, hormis ses yeux qui s'était détournés du regard suppliant de Roy pour aller admirer le joli plancher du salon. Roy commença à faire de léger cercle sur le dos de la main de Riza avec son pouce. Cette légère caresse déclencha quelques frissons chez nos deux colocataires… des frissons de désir chez l'un… mais d'angoisse chez l'autre…

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux Riza, poursuivit Roy dans son supplice.

Mais Riza ne bougeait toujours pas, alors, avec son autre main, Roy attrapa délicatement le menton de la blonde pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Leurs regards étaient tous les deux mêlés de peur, la peur de perdre l'autre, la peur d'être rejeté.

_ Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait, sinon je vais devenir fou ! La supplia-t-il une fois de plus.

_ Je… Je suis perdue… Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Roy se retint de sourire face à cet aveu, il savait que cela pourrait brusquer Riza, mais il était tellement heureux de la voir enfin s'ouvrir à lui, un léger sourire lui échappa tout de même. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

_ Moi aussi tu sais, confessa-t-il à son tour dans un murmure tout en la fixant profondément.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder sans rien dire, Roy continuait de caresser la joue de Riza avec son pouce et Riza le laissait faire. Il sentait que cette simple caresse provoquait en elle plein de confusion, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle savourait ce moment qu'il n'avait encore jamais échangé. Il se rendait compte que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact physique, même en tout amitié, comme une étreinte… Jamais. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation et cela effrayait beaucoup Roy, il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

Pris d'un soudain excès de folie, Roy s'approcha doucement de sa colocataire, tout doucement. Il vit que Riza ne réagissait pas, ou alors ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ? Pleinement absorbé par le contact de la caresse de Roy sur sa joue ? Surement, car elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle tiède de son colocataire effleurer ses lèvres, mais Roy ne recula pas, il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact il sentit quelque chose exploser en lui. Quelque chose de merveilleux, quelque chose de magique. Une sensation qu'il adorait déjà ressentir, surtout que Riza ne le repoussait pas, même qu'elle le laissa faire. Le désir que chacun d'eux refoulait depuis tant de mois vient d'exploser, c'est un baiser à la fois violent et sensationnel. Une danse endiablée commença entre leur langue quand Roy glissa la sienne entre ses lèvres pour s'aventurer dans sa bouche.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de docile, c'est comme s'ils cherchaient à exprimer à travers ce geste tout ce qu'ils s'étaient retenus d'avouer depuis plusieurs mois. C'était à la fois sauvage et passionnel. Roy se colla un peu plus contre Riza, la faisant prisonnière de son corps contre le sien. La main qui tenait son poignet auparavant s'était aventuré à la découverte de son corps, se glissant tel une caresse sous son tee-shirt. Une caresse qui glissa jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafa en un clin d'œil. Peut-être se montrait-il trop audacieux avec ce geste, mais il ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation de ses mains parcourant sa poitrine nue. Lorsqu'il entendit un soupir de désir s'échappa des lèvres de Riza au contact de sa main malaxant fermement son sein, il se dit qu'il pouvait continuer son petit jeu audacieux, Riza semblait complètement à sa merci. Tant mieux, il comptait bien lui faire sortir ce satané Stan de la tête et à tout jamais. Roy quitta les lèvres de sa blonde pour aller s'attaquer à sa gorge puis il descendit petit à petit dans son décolleté pour aller mordiller de sa bouche le second sein de Riza. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact, ses jambes se firent faible et si Roy ne là maintenant pas aussi fermement contre lui, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol.

Roy se détacha d'elle simplement pour la prendre dans ses bras, Mal à l'aise sur le petit pouf une place, il la porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Riza ne répliqua pas et se laissa faire. Roy la déposa délicatement sur son lit et se positionna en califourchon au-dessus d'elle, lui retirant au passage son tee-shirt et reprit ses baisers et ses caresses là où il les avait interrompus. Riza quant à elle prit également un peu d'audace et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son coloc, faisant balader ses doigts le long de sa nuque, descendant ses paumes le long de son dos puis plantant ses ongles dans sa chair en poussant un gémissant de plaisir lorsque Roy intensifiait ses sucions sur son sein.

_ Riza, murmura Roy en reprenant son souffle. Il est encore tant de tout arrêter si tu veux.

Pour toute réponse Riza l'embrassa et commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse marche arrière, Roy souri à travers leur baiser et entrepris également de son coté, d'ôter le pantalon de sa coloc'. Une fois qu'elle fut nue sous lui, il contempla la beauté de son corps. Il l'a désiré de tout son être.

FIN.

* * *

 **Tout histoire a une fin, voici celle de la mienne. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis le début, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite lecture malgré les affreuses fautes d'orthographe que vous avez pu trouver et dont je m'excuse ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à plus tard avec peut-être une autre fiction ? Seule l'avenir nous le dira ! Sei.**


End file.
